System error, future reload
by Jackie Lynn Anshelm
Summary: It all started as a normal day. Then the villain attack came. Again, normal. What was not normal was for your rescue and retrieval mission to blow up in your face (literally) and somehow transport you to parts unknown with no way back. And who are all those familiar faces?
1. The Perfect Storm

BHNA: System error, future reload

 **It all started as a normal day. Then the villain attack came. Again, normal. What was not normal was for your rescue and retrieval mission to blow up in your face (literally) and somehow transport you to parts unknown with no way back. And who are all those familiar faces?**

 **Chapter 1: the Perfect Storm,** or How to Not to Handle a Highly Dangerous and Secretive Substance for Dummies

'Watch out!' Was heard over the noise of the battle. Todoroki Shouto could barely duck in time, his mismatched hair being ruffled from the wind created by the body missing his head by an inch. Inwardly wincing as the villain hit a wall with a resounding 'Crack!', Shouto surveyed the situation.

After becoming official pro-heroes, Class 1-A mostly sticked together. While some, like Tsuyu and Kouda, who have very specific abilities that are utilized in specific situations and thus have other areas to work in, the rest of the class stayed in Tokyo and the area surrounding it. Now, a year later, there was still a monthly meeting and most of them saw each other at least once a week with their work.

This is such an occurrence. There was an attack by the Villain Association in one of the plaza's of Tokyo. What made it different from the other attacks they have committed over the year, was the fact that they had split up, with only Dabi and Twice being here, together with the usual horde of (and, quite frankly, useless except for the annoying amount of them) villains. Todoroki was the closest to the scene, with Iida arriving only a minute later. After a few minutes it became clear that they were not enough to stop them, so Todoroki had called for back up with the Yaomomo Made Mobilestm, something that every Class 1-A member had on their person.

With that call it became clear that, indeed, the Villain association had split. 5 separate attacks in total, one by Yoshimura Mall, another by Magano Broadcasting Tower, a third in a park and together with their own fight, an attack by an amusement park made 5.

Midoriya had already engaged Muscular in the amusement park, fighting side by side with Tokoyami who tried to subdue Moonfish, while Yaoyorozu was busy preventing Tomura Shigaraki from disintegrating something (or someone) by Magano Tower while Kaminari held Spinner at bay (he hoped sh-they were alright, Shigaraki was the most dangerous of them all, and Spinner was no slough either). Bakugou was already blowing up a park, trying to get Mr. Compress back for kidnapping him, while simultaneously having already knocked out Mustard before 'the little piece of shit could start with his cowardly fucking gassing! Bastard'.

This only left Yoshimura Mall, where Himiko Toga was draining people of their blood with Magne wrecking only more chaos. However Ayama was in a nearby mall and Ojiri and Shouji en route. The rest of the class would also go to a nearby attack.

In short, it was all a chaos, and while Todoroki and Iida could hold off Dabi and Twice, the smaller villains where still an issue.

Suddenly, some of the villains started to float in the air and then fall down on their allies. Uraraka, Todoroki thought to himself.

A whoosh and Iida was next to him. Fast as always. 'I have come to report that Kirishima has joined our cause.' The bespectacled hero (although with the mask on you could not see this) then noticed the float-and-down's. 'Uraraka has also joined us. Most excellent. I believe we can stop the heinous attack fairly soon.'

And Iida was right. Within minutes the mediocre villains were all either knocked out or otherwise incapicated (having your underwear on the outside is stupid, it just leaves an excellent opportunity to hang you of a pole with it. However some villains don't get that and Uraraka takes advantage of this. The most embarrassing wedgy, Uraraka called this move).

Now it was 4 against 2, and the villains noticed also, as Dabi grabbed what seemed to be their target, a briefcase with a still slightly bleeding hacked off underarm attached to it. Dabi simply scorched the arm to ashes and dashed away. Todoroki wanted to give pursuit, however Twice suddenly multiplied many times, making a small army of identical pain in the asses (he has been hanging around Bakugou too much).

Suddenly something shot through the plaza, binding multiple Twice's to one and another. A glance confirmed it. Sero had joined the fight.

Kirishima noticed this also and smiled, before turning into the other three currently fighting.

'Go after Dabi, Sero and I have this.'

Todoroki simply nodded, however Uraraka looked worried.

'You guys know that for sure. There are so many of them.'

'Easy as pie. We will wrap this up and join you soon.' Kirishima waved of her concern, while Sero agreed, holding up two thumbs with a big smile.

'Very well, we will leave this in your care. I will not accept any failure to comply with your promise.' Iida said.

'Good luck.' Todoroki said simply. And thus they took off.

Letting Iida lead him, Todoroki updated on the on goings by the other attacks. Jirou had joined Kaminari and Yaoyorozu, together with Mina. Somehow Midoriya had covered more then half of the city, now basically on top of Bakugou, while Tokoyami had reinforments which included Mineta and Mezou arrived and finally subdued Moonfish, while the fight for the mall is still going on ('and going fabulous!~' 'Now is not the time for that Ayame' 'there is always time to express your inner most star mon ami~' 'Not while you are being drained of your blood it is not!' 'Always~' 'He fainted, great')

Looking at his GPS, he guessed that they were heading towards the park. A few minutes later they made it indeed out of the maze of grey buildings and entered the open space of the green. Good thing too, as they could finally spot Dabi running away from them.

Bad news, he could see them too. Piromaniac + shrubbery and other greens = bad day. The park was within seconds ablaze with fire. Luckily all the civilians had already been cleared of the area. Todoroki doused the flames by countering it with his ice. By the time all the flames where put out the stitched up human had already made himself scarse.

´There!´ Iida yelled, pointing a little left of the official gravel path of the park. Todoroki whipped his head around and indeed, a flash of black disappeared into the woods.

Uraraka groaned. ´Why are it always the woods.´

Why are it always the woods!

This panicked thought entered the mind of one Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya, who was currently fighting the villain Muscular, one of the few people who was in the same league as him in when talking about pure strength and speed. And thus, with Izuku being smaller and thus more agile versus the more experienced Muscular, they have reached a stalemate.

An hour or so ago, he had been catching up with Tokoyami when they got the call that villains were attacking innocent bystanders in amusement park. Having 'borrowed' a car, they arrived just to see Muscular none to gently ripping of the arm of a suited man with a briefcase cuffed to him, the surrounding civilians having long since fled upon seeing the infamous man. Izuku could barely hold back puking when Moonfish immediately pounced on the downed man, who was in shock due to the sudden loss of his arm and the thereby created lack of blood.

Izuku had quickly paged the rest of the classmates of his problem and then followed Tokoyami, who had jumped to save the suited man, into the fray. Since then it was trading blow, every hit met with a counter.

'There' Izuku thought, and hit his opponent with a 'Detroit SMASH' right in the stomach, sending him spiraling into the sky. Izuku cringed, reminding himself to hold back a little with his recent increase in abilities, All Might having by now having transferred all but the last bits to him. Muscular will not die from that, however another villain could not handle that amount of force. Also, it was a pain to chase the villain when send flying.

Speeding towards a crater, Izuku arrived only to receive a vicious hook to his face, breaking his nose. Muscular was already growing new muscles to replace the destroyed ones.

His opponent only grinned and cracked his neck. ''Gotten stronger, are ya? I actually felt that one. It tickled. Let me tickle you back!'

With that came an onslaught of punches, the next faster than the previous one. Izuku waved through the fists and kicked him a few meters back, creating some breathing room.

Suddenly a marble rolled in front of him and only his reflexes saved him from a point-blank explosion in the face. Well, the face part. He was still send flying, felling multiple trees before being snatched out of the air by one angry McExplodie.

'The hell you are doing here, stupid Deku. This is my fight, I need no help, especially not from you.' Izuku was just happy to be caught.

'Thank you for catching me, Kacchan.' Bakugou became only more angry (surprise, not really).

'I already told you, on the job it is King Boom!'

Izuku blinked, confused. 'But last week it was still Kacchan. Kirishima said so.'

'IT WAS NEVER KACCHAN! KIRISHIMA IS A LITTLE SHIT WHO OUGHT TO KEEP HIS TRAP SHUT BEFORE I DO IT FOR HIM!' Typical Kacchan, blowing up a fuse.

'I thought it was Ultra Bomber, to be honest.' A voice replied. Izuku whipped his head around, only to see Uraraka, Iida and Todoroki joining them.

'WHERE ARE ALL OF YOU COCKROACHES COMING FROM?! THIS IS MY FIGHT!.'

'Actually, that had been a month ago. Last I heard, his title was changed two weeks prior to today to Overkill.' Iida stated, ignoring the still raging and ranting subject of their conversation. They got rather good in it over the years.

Todoroki looked only lackluster to his former teammate. 'You are not good at names, are you.' He stated blankly.

'I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU, MY-FIRST-NAME-IS-MY-HERO-NAME PIECE OF SHIT'

'What are you guys doing here.' Izuku interrupted what could turn out to be a quite hostile situation.

Iida snapped at attention. 'Ah, yes, we were tracking the villain Dabi who escaped with some kind of suitcase to this park, however lost sight of our objective once we entered these massive woods.'

Izuku lit up. 'Suitcases! Muscular also went after a man with a suitcase. Kacchan, did Mr. Compress also find a suitcase.'

'IT IS KING BOOM! But no, I did not see any suitcase.'

Izuku began to mumble to himself. Every one only raised an eyebrow, already used to this behavior. Uraraka cleared her voice. 'Deku?'

Izuku blinked and blushed. 'Oh, eh, I did it again, did I? Well, erm, I think this is a typical divide and conquer technique. The logo on the suitcase was of AegisCorp, a company that specializes into experimental research. I think that something valuable was being transferred and AegisCorp made it so that 5 different routes were used, with only 1 having the real deal. Most probably not even the ones who carry the cases know which one is the real one. This means that the Villain Association had to hit all of them at once. The park in probably their meeting point, thus why Dabi came here.'

'It is perfectably logical.' Iida agreed.

'WEL, what are we waiting for. We kick their fucking asses, take the suitcases and kick the rest of the villains into jail. Lets go!' And with that Kacchan was off in the direction Deku came flying from. The rest followed.

Dabi was not amused. Overall he was a very laid back guy, if he said so himself, however on this moment he was seconds away from burning something, preverabably something big, stupid and unfortunately his ally.

Muscular, the source of his annoyance, trying to break open a suit case. However the big lug does not understand the fact that the thing they were supposed to steal was highly delicate and potential fatal to its surroundings once broken. Therefore most people would not try to violently rip the case open, nor try to smash to the ground once option 1 did not work. To be fair, most people have a brain bigger than the size of a peanut.

Luckily, Mr. Compress has a better handle on his irritation than Dabi does, because he patiently explained why it was a bad idea to smash the thing that could kill them. Instead he took out a bottle that he explained was an acid, one that could easily erode the metal.

So while he was busy with the locks, Dabi and Muscle-Head had to stand guard against the pesky little heroes.

As on a cue, the little pests came bursting out of the woods, or what was left of it anyway. Sending out a wave of flames, Dabi looked behind him. Mr. Compress looked like he was almost done, so it was stalling time.

Muscular charged in, engaging Airhead, Four-eyes and Freckles, leaving Potty Mouth and Ice-burn for him to pick on.

If playing with fire ever would be taken literally, it would be synonymous for this battle. Fire was flung everywhere, with explosions making it even more destructive. But Dabit was holding the annoying little heroes off, barely. Glancing at Muscular, it looked like he had send Glasses flying and was trying to punch a floating pest, only to punched in the gut by Freckles.

Noticing that he became tired, Dabi ducked under an icicle heading for his head, and with Muscular outnumbered, the pyromaniac hoped that the suitcase would be cracked soon, lest they lose.

As on a cue, Mr. Compress exclaimed an 'AHA' ''Dabi, Muscular, time to go! I have already contacted our transport.''

Dabi forced out one last wave of fire, pushing Baked Alaska back and tripping Sir Curseallot, and sprinted back to his ally, seeing a portal already having formed a few feet from Mr. Compress.

Suddenly an icicle flew past his head, hitting Mr. Compress in the chest, sending him falling while making the vial tumble through the air. Dabi dived and caught the contained black liquid, letting out a sigh when it was save in his hands.

Quickly he stood up and dived into the portal, hands first.

Then multiple things happened at the same time.

Firstly, Speedy came back.

Secondly, Muscular was kicked into Dabi's direction by Fluffy.

Thirdly, Frosty for once used fire, hitting Dabi and the vial while it was half inside the portal. Dabi was partly immune to fire, especially such weak, barely practiced ones. However the vial is not that lucky. He felt it break in his hand, its contents exposed to the air outside.

Then, everything became white.


	2. Funny Mirrors

**Chapter 2: Funny Mirrors** , or Waking up is never Fun, especially in a Completely Unknown Place with only Vaguely Familiar Faces Around. Oh, and Pain.

''Uuuuuh, it hurtssssss''

Izuku had a big head ache. The only thing that he could compare it to was the night that Class 1A decided to celebrate that everyone had graduate UA. He could not remember much from that night and was then also suitably confused once he woke up very much not in his bed, or even on the campus of the school, where they started the party. Or how his hair now had the most sloppy undercut ever. Or why he was wearing a tutu. A pink one. A size or two to small.

Yeah, he really did not wanted to know what he did that night. Luckily for him, he had followed the party to Yaomomo's place (mansion really) where they eventually crashed. Others ended up in … other places (Tokoyami ended up sleeping in a tree next to a family of hawks, while Iida woke up tied up in the bed of a certain member of the Department of Development. Weirdly enough, the owner had been away the whole weekend.)

So the headache coupled with the not remembering how he got to where ever he was made him hope that he did not wake up in, let's say, a jail (that where Kaminari and Kirishima ended up, they thought that it would be a good idea to shout their new hero status of the roofs. Literally. As in going to the highest tower in the area, standing on the edge of the roof and screaming. This situation combined with alcohol was guaranteed to end in disaster. Luckily it was Kirishima who felt and that his Quirk activated on time. As the only damage where scaring the public a bit and a Kirishima-shaped hole in the sidewalk, they where let of lightly. A fine and a two month suspension on their hero license).

Carefully, because the light is your mightiest opponent in the morning, he opens his eyes, only for the light to not feel like it burns out his eyes.

Izuku let out a relieved sigh, only to wince in pain from his chest. Good, not an hangover then, once is quite enough. Now what did cause him to forget how he got the head ache and the chest pain. Then he felt a wind over his face. Wait, he is outside?

Fully snapping his eyes open, his blurry sight took a moment to settle on a shape, a shape that was very close… He screamed, a scream that was mirrored by whatever it was that was so close. Blindly scrambling back, Izuku fell down when his right arm decided to give out on him.

The shaped got closer once again and Izuku panicked, punching it with his left arm. He blinked once he felt it being caught. He blinked again and his vision became clearer, enough so that he could see that he attempted to hit somebody in a blue uniform. A police agent.

Izuku panicked, again. ''Oh, no. I am so sorry, officer. It was an accident, I swear!''

The officer tried to smile reassuringly, only it came out more of a grimace. He shook his left hand in pain. '' **I have no idea what you said, but I know that gomenasai something like sorry is, so no worries. You have a mean right, kid.** ''

Izuku blinked. That is… English. Where am I? Luckily, Izuku could speak English.

'' **Ah, yes, I am very sorry. I panicked.''** Izuku said, bowing his head.

" **Like I said, no harm done.''** The agent smiled again, this time it was more convincing. **"Your legs look fine, so can you stand?''** He extended his right hand and Izuku grabbed it.

Standing, he noticed several things. Firstly, they were standing in what looked like a crater in the ground that was so deep that even now he could not look over the edge. Secondly, he had a good look at the agent. He was a certainly taller then Izuku, with fair hair and skin and blue eyes. He looked like he was somewhere in his twenties with on his blue uniform a tag that reads 'Agent Johnson'.

Then he saw who laid on the ground next to him.

''Shouto!'' There, motionless on the ground, was his two-toned fellow hero. Just like Izuku, the dual elemental wielder had several rips in his suit.

'' **So his name is …Show-toe? Don't worry, we have already alerted the paramedics, erm the doctors? So sit tight, I checked both of you already over and it seems nothing to serious''** At the green haired boy's nod of understanding, Johnson let out an relieved sigh. **"Good. Do you think that you could answer some questions? Like, what is your name.''**

" **My name is Deku''** Officially he is still on duty and he could not, no matter how nice the agent seems, give out information like his real name. Luckily Johnson did not pry, only scribbled something down and asked some more questions.

Izuku explained that they were heroes from Japan and that they were fighting a villain. Something went wrong and somehow they came here.

The blonde explained they were in Hamsworth, Nevada, America. The alarm number had been called to inform the police of a flash and a explosion in the middle of a suburb area. The civilians were scared a bombing and one agent had been dispatched immediately to the location while the rest were securing the scene.

'' **So, any idea what could have caused you two to leave a crater in a suburb on the other side of the globe?''** The officer asked, after having written everything down.

Izuku shook his head. **''I am sorry, nothing comes to mi-''** The hero stopped, remembering something. **''Of course, the vial.''**

'' **The vial?''** Johnson blinked and quickly went back a few pages in his booklet. **''You mean the thing that was in the suitcase that the villains were trying to steal?''**

'' **It would be logical. We have fought many times against the Villain Association, however this is the first time that something remotely like this happens. That could have only meant that a new variable was added, and the only thing that was different from all the other times was that this vial, or more specifically the substance in the vial, was there. Therefor-''**

Izuku was stopped from his rambling by a hand. The offender only smiled as he was owlishly blinked at. **''You where rambling. Also, the me-erm the doctors have arrived.''** He nodded to his right, and indeed, the green haired boy could here the sirens.

'' **So this is what we are going to do. You two are going to the hospital and have you checked out, while I am going to check out your stories by the Hero Association in Japan. Then we will see how this will go further. Okay?''**

''Hai!'' Izuku nodded.

'' **Good''**

Agent Johnson said something in his walky-talky and a few heads peered of the edge.

'' **It is alright. They are non-hostiles. If you could direct the medical team towards the lad on the ground, then I will take Deku here to the ambulance myself.''**

It seemed that this was the signal they were waiting for, as suddenly there was a sea of activity. People in yellow descended and began to talk to fast to follow, fretting over Todoroki. A stretcher was brought and soon Izuku followed them to a ambulance.

As the doors of the ambulance closed and it sped off, Deku took his first look to where he landed. It looked like a typical American suburb, from what he could see. All houses where ground level and had a garden littered with toys, bikes and trampolines. A white fence and clean streets and sidewalks (ignoring the giant hole just behind him) completed the look of an idyllic suburb.

Deku looked at the crowd of people behind the 'Do not cross' lines, mothers looking panicked and holding equally scared but curious children back, with the fathers holding an comforting hand on their shoulders and glaring at the hole and even Deku himself, yelling at the officers blocking them to explain this.

Deku felt bad. This mass panic was al because of him.

'' **Deku!''** He jumped at the hand on his shoulder. **''Oh, I am sorry. I forgot that you also were injured.''**

'' **Oh, no! You did not hurt me. I just was surprised, I swear.''** Izuku then bowed. **''I cannot thank you enough for helping us, officer Johnson! I can imagine we were allot of trouble''**

The agent seemed startled and laughed the gratitude with a wave off. **''Do not worry about it, young man. It is my duty to help people, I should not be thanked for it.''**

Izuku straightened and smiled.

'' **Now, you go off too. When I come later to discuss what your options are, want you to be as healthy as you can be.''** He reached out an hand and Izuku shook it. **''Oh, and take this.''** Watched as the agent reached for a bag in a nearby car **''Take it from me, hospital foods sucks.''** Agent Johnson winked.

Izuku opened it and found some packed sandwiches and cans with something called Echirava.

'' **Enjoy, our foods and beverages are the best, just not the hospital ones. They are a source of pride.''**

You know that feeling that when you open your eyes and you know it will be a great day? That feeling of excitement, lightness and overall joy that greets you when you wake up?

Yeah, Dabi is not feeling it. At all.

When he opened his eyes, it was already dark and the first thing he did was puke out his guts all over the ground. Wait, correction, he first saw Muscle Head and then emptied what was once Chinese from around the corner over the shoes of the man carrying him. Dabi knew that something was indeed wrong.

While being nauseated around the dunderhead would be a normal reaction, watching his eating habits to just looking at his face would induce that kind of feeling, Dabi (regrettably) had spent so much time around him that he became pretty immune. So it had to be something else. Even if being carried princess style was enough to make his puking a little more violent.

As his heaving finally settled down, Dabi let himself fall back in arms he was apparently in. Grimacing at the bitter taste that was left by his diner and the whole situation, he opened his mouth to ask what was going on, only to have the attempt at talking leaving his with a coughing fit.

It hurts, a lot. The forced, short bursts of air left his lungs with such force that his chest was feeling like it was being ripped apart. His throat was feeling as if the very air was sandpaper, slowly rubbing the inside raw and then some. His face was getting red, both from the lack of oxygen and the difficulty of staying conscience.

He finally got his air back and immediately went back to sleep. Dabi out.

…

The second time Dabi awakened, he was alone in a room. This time breathing was easier. With his breathing no longer an immediate hazard for his health, he tried to sit up, only to barely come a few centimeters up, his muscles shaking and his head feeling as if the room was tilted an extra 38 degrees to the right. Falling back in the bed, Dabi cursed as he felt himself getting sleepy once more. Apparently now he was even weaker than a baby. At least they could still pick up things and throw them at the people that annoy them.

'Lucky bastards' he mumbled under his breath and then he knew no more.

…

Third time is the charm apparently, as Dabi woke up and did not feel like puking and although his arms shook like the little kids he scared to steal their candy, he still could seat himself up.

'Take that, babies.' Dabi grouched out and leaned against the wall at with the head of the bed was set against. His head had a mildly throbbing headache, but it ebbed away a little with every moment he sat still.

A giggle brought him out of his mental victory dance. Only now did Dabi notice that somebody else was in the room. He was laying in a single bed that was shoved in the corner of a small beige room. There was a single window that allowed light to come inside. Furthermore, there was a little nightstand with a lamp and a glass with what seemed water in it.

Noticing the desert that was his throat, he lunged for the thing as if it was the Holy Grail. In his haste to drink, he spilt half of it, all over his face and his chest. He once again heard somebody giggle. Damn, somebody saw that. Insert rule number 35 of the Villain Association, eliminate all witnesses.

'' **You are funny, Mister!''** A small, cutesy voice chirped.

He turned his head, and there was a little child, seated on a wooden three legged stool. The child had big purple eyes, brown skin and black hair that was styled in a braid that went over its right shoulder. It wore a simple blue dress, or maybe a sort of tunic. But what made him look blankly at the little annoyance was the fact that he could not understand it, at all.

''Great, I am in Hell. Of course I will be surrounded by the little pests, it is meant to torture me. The heat never bothered me anyway, so they had to find a new way to torment me.'' Dabi lamented as he put down the glass.

'' **Mister, you speak funny! Can you say anything more?''** The ball of snot, tears and manipulation was practically bouncing on its place.

''Go away, you little… monster'' Dabi snarled, waving his hand dismissively.

'' **Tjibie bakkarmodoe?''** With this it tilted her head and pointed at Dabi.

''NO!'' He shook his head. ''You'' He pointed at it. ''Little monster''

'' **Nuhuh! My name is Eshe, not Tjibie.''**

Again, Dabi had no idea what the pest said, however he guessed that it was either saying their real name or it was insulting him. He guessed that the chance was about 50-50.

'' **Eshe, do not bother our guest, he has only just recovered from his fever.''**

'' **But mom~!''**

'' **No buts, little lady.''**

'' **Aw''**

Dabi had no idea what is being said by the disembodied voice that drifted through the hallway outside of his room, however the fact that the Annoyance let out the universal sign of little brats not getting their devilish way and that the Thing stood up and sulked their way out the space he occupied, he counted as a win. Thank you, ghost lady. Then the pest threw the door closed with an bang and his headache was back.

I am going to kill that thing, Dabi thought to himself very matter of fact. It will be slow, it will be painful and the cries of agony will be treasured as a dear memory.

Some more gibberish was being blubbered outside of his sight, muffled by the walls before his door was opened once again. Luckily it was not something under 4 feet this time.

The woman had a clear relation with the Thing, with the same skin colour, the same eye colour and similar facial structure. It would have been a miniature clone, if the original had not have literal black spikes that would not have stand out on an hedgehog, instead of hair.

''I … apologize… daughter.''

Ah, it is the spawn of this woman, that explains it… Wait.

''You can speak Japanese?!''

''Small'' The woman said with her thumb and index finger close to another but not touching. ''Big… man…bring. You … sick. He… gone. I …help.'' Dabi rolled his eyes. Of course Brainless left him with total strangers. Still, that does not mean that Dabi was without manners.

''Thank you very much.'' Dabi said as he bowed as deep as he could. That turned out not such a great idea as he immediately began to feel light in the head and he tilted to the side. He would have fallen to the ground had he not be caught by the woman.

He was set down, then laid down and tucked in. Dabi wanted to complain, only to fall silent under the nasty stare send his way.

''You… rest. Not better. Sleep. Do nothing.''

''Yeah, yeah.'' The woman then turned to leave, only stop at Dabi's voice. ''What is your name. Mine is Dabi.'' He guessed that a fake name would not help as much if you look like a fucked up stitching pad of skin.

She pointed at him. ''Dabi?'' At his nod, she smiled. And pointed at herself. ''Lindewe.''

''Great, now I do not have to call you Spikes.''

She looked confused, but that cleared when he motioned to his hair and repeated himself. She laughed.

''Envy?''


	3. Chapter 3: !

**Chapter 3: !.** Or, Sometimes the Human Vocabulary cannot do Justice to the Terrible and Shitty Situations we get Ourselves Into.

Ochako Uraraka admitted that she has slept in some awful places. There was the time that she had to camp in the corner of their moldy and drafty apartment for a whole month because her bed had been broken and they did not have enough money for a new one. Or that one time her family had been forced out of their apartment because her father's awful boss refused to pay his salary. They ended up sleeping in cardboard boxes in an alley down street that night.

So excuse her if where she sleeps does not matter as much for her as it would for other people. It certainly did not excuse some people to start kicking her in her side to wake her up!

''WHAAAA! STOP THAT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I am trying to slee-.'' Her furious and righteous rant had been halted. Something that was not easily done, but sometimes some things are more important than her bruised ego and ribs. Namely the fact that she woke up in a place unknown with ripped clothes, an headache and no recollection of how she could have ended up here. ''Where are we?''

''Fina-fucking-ly. Sleeping beauty has woken up.'' Guess who? Uraraka also did not ponder who had kicked her, the answer was literally looming over her.

''Bakugou, where are we?'' Uraraka asked again.

From what she could see, they were in some sort of metal room. It was circular and there were no windows, instead it was lighted by the Tl-lamps on the ceiling. The only thing besides them in the room were doors. A lot of doors, all with a black panel next to them that she guessed made them open as she could not see any handles.

''How should I know? I woke up only a little before you due to the glasses-freak blabbering my head off.'' Bakugou, always so informative and polite. Uraraka sighed, then perked up.

''Iida is here?''

Bakugou scoffed and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. ''Yep, class rep is having a mental break down juuuuust behind me.''

The brunette peered around Bakugou and indeed saw the bespectacled hero rocking just beside a metallic door.

''The guy woke me up, wailed 'bout how glad he was that I was okay, ignored me when I said that a hole the size of Canada in my pants and my fricking head splitting open was, in fact, not the fucking definition of fucking fine, and hugged me, smearing his disgusting mucus all over my shirt, crying that he could not wake you up. Then I threw him in the wall and kicked you awake.''

'You do not have to sound that proud of that last part.' Uraraka thought venomously. She then studied her mentally breaking down friend.

Cautiously she called out. ''Iida?''

Faster then she could register, Iida's head shot up, looked at her and raced towards her. The gravity manipulator then was grabbed in the tightest hug in her entire life.

''Uraraka! You are indeed alive! I worried deeply for your health! I feared for your life as you laid there on the ground, pale and motionless! This is glorious news… Uraraka?''

What Iida did not notice was the fact that his friend's air supply had been cut off. So while he had been exclaiming his relief, Uraraka had been turning blue, then red, then purple and now was limp in his grasp, as pale as one can be. If you looked in the right angle, you could even see her ghost leaving through her mouth, weaving a white flag weakly.

''Good job, spectacles, you just killed her.'' Bakugou sneered.

''Noooooo!'' Iida wailed, falling on his knees, cradling Uraraka in his arms like the protagonist who just lost his love interest after she sacrificed her life for him.

Only were those two no lovers, nor would there be any sappy 'live on' speeches. In fact, the last words spoken by Uraraka would be ''I-UGH'' and then some gurgling.

Bakugou rolled his eyes. ''You are an hero, do you not have CPR training or something?''

''I have indeed. Many thanks for reminding me!'' Iida perked up and turned to their brown haired friend, only to see her sitting up as if nothing ever happened.

''I-I am fine! No need for that! I just felt a little faint, hahaha'' Uraraka trailed off, rubbing the back of her head. 'There is no way that Iida will be my first kiss! That is reserved for someone else! Wait, I mean, only if he wants and…'

''Are you certain? Your visage is quite red.'' Iida inquired innocently, then fretted over the now choking-on-air female.

''Idiots, all of them.'' Bakugou murmured. Then his head snapped to the sound of an electronic door sliding open. Uraraka had seen his focus shift and followed his line of sight.

''What are you chumps doing here?'' A voice called out. It probably was meant to sound intimidating, however the voice was too high to be considered scary.

There stood this little kid that barely came to Bakagou's hip. (Ok, that did not say much. Bakugou had shot up in the sky, standing at almost 6 and an half feet. Unfortunately he now looked like a 'fucking new born giraffe', his limbs too long and thin and his balance was somewhat off at times. He was working on it, if only so that the other males would stop laughing every time they saw him stumble.)

Anyway, the boy was small, with spiky blonde hair, yellow eyes and peach skin. He was dressed in grey shorts, a red T-shirt under an half zipped up oversized hoodie and a pair of sneakers. For some reason Uraraka had a nagging feeling when she looked at him. Maybe she ate something bad?

Bakugou barked out a laugh and started walking towards the boy. Soon he loomed over the child and he sneered.

''You hear this little shit! He thinks that he can order us around!''

Uraraka started carefully. ''Erm, maybe it is better to not antagonize him, he is just a little kid. zmaybe he can tell us where we are, or something?''

Iida then gave (shouted) his opinion. ''This is unbecoming behavior of an hero, you should apologize at once!''

Bakugou growled. ''Shut up! I am not going to be ordered around by some kid. What a joke! What do you think gives you the right, ya pipsqueak?!''

The little kid looked angry (that weird feeling again, Uraraka thought, maybe she should lay off the Tai take-out for a while), but then took a deep breath and started smirking evilly.

''By your use of immature and degrading language, I can tell you are not very intellectual, so I will explain it nice and slowly for you and will even count with you. One!'' He shouted over the beginnings of a tantrum from Bakugou and held up his index finger . ''This is my home, you are the trespassers so that gives me the right to question you chumps. Second!'' Another finger was raised. '' I am not a pipsqueak, I am of a perfectly acceptable length for my age. Lastly!'' A third finger was raised. '' Even if I could be considered small, at least I do not look like a toddler's stick-figure.''

Aaaand there goes the Bakugou-bomb, capable of leveling skyscrapers in seconds, exploding at exactly 14:36 PM, Tokyo, time as told by the Yaomomo Made MobileTM. (The Yaomomo Made MobilesTM are not only water-proof, but are also acid proof, flame proof, can withstand the most extreme temperatures, are capable of withstanding multiple tons of pressure, are bulletproof, are made entirely out environment friendly materials and come with its own sun rechargeable battery! Guaranteed to survive almost all villain encounters and household accident, now also proved to survive point-blank explosions and teleportation. Get it now by your nearest Yaoyorozu!)

''WHY YOU LITTLE…!'' Bakugou roared and he lunged towards the defend less little boy.

Or maybe not that defend less, Uraraka thought, as the little boy jumped to the side, out of Bakugou's path and kicked him in the back of his knees, downing the taller male. Another kick was aimed at Bakugou's head, however he saw it coming and grabbed the offending appendage. Bakugou dragged the little boy towards him, trying to head but the kid, only for the boy to take advantage of the force of the pull and dropped himself, aiming a punch to the crotch area, which was blocked by Bakugou's hand. This meant that the leg was only held by one hand and thus the boy could now easily free it and launch his next attack.

What ensued was a struggle, with Bakugou obviously stronger with a broader range, however the boy was quicker and small, together with him using Bakugou's moves against him.

Uraraka could only watch in fascination, vaguely registering Iida babbling incoherently and waving his arms around. She was just glad that Bakugou remembered to hold back his Quirk.

As if he heard her (and give a big 'FUCK YOU' to her), Bakugou snarled a 'Fuck this shit, the little fucker is going down!' and sparked his hands. His opponent saw the same and to Uraraka's horror rolled away and bit in his hand.

A door opened to her right and Uraraka watched as a woman stepped in. Uraraka did not think, she dived towards the newcomer, yelling ''Get down'' and tackled her to the ground. The Gravity manipulator saw Iida also pressing himself to the ground and then there was a boom.

A boom that shook the very foundation of where ever this place was, rattling the metal doors in their places, lights flickering, the heat searing a few inches of her hair, the force of the rapidly expanding air rolling Uraraka over the floor and into the wall.

Uraraka's head was still ringing as she noticed that the woman stood up. And then she yelled, loudly, as she stalked towards the crouching figure in the epicenter of the blast.

''You idiot! What did I say about using your Quirk inside? Do. Not. Do. It! There could have been serious consequences. Hell, I could have been hurt were it not for this nice girl! Well, what do you have to say! I am listening for this excellent reason that made you even consider doing this!'' Well, the woman certainly has a set of lungs, Uraraka thought to herself.

''He started it/Shut your mouth, hag!'' Two voices yelled at the same time.

''Don't you dare shout at me, brat!'' The woman retorted, only to blink, probably realizing what happened. ''Katsuo, did you just call me an hag?!''

The little boy, now visible with the residing smoke in the air, furiously shook his head.'' Nuh nuh, that guy did!'' The boy quickly ratted the older male out.

The woman turned on the shadow of the offender. ''Who are you to call me- Katsuki?'' The woman stopped in mid rant to say the males name.

''Yeah, what do you want, woman? Better yet, what are you doing here and where is here?'' Bakugou grumbled. He looked at the woman, blinked and then squinted his eyes. ''I know that you are old, but when did you look the part even more?''

The woman stormed up the hero and smacked him upside his head. ''That is not how you talk to your mother, Katsuki!''

''I will do what I want!''

The boy, Katsuo, then interrupted this heartfelt reunion. ''Stop!'' He then pointed at Bakugou's mother. ''What are you saying? That is not Dad! Dad is on a mission with Mom!''

The woman, somewhat calmed down, looked at Bakugou. ''I honestly have no idea.''

Well, she was not the only one. Uraraka had the feeling that something was wrong, really, really wrong with this picture.

This was only reinforced when the door where Bakugou's mother walked out opened again and another person walked out of. This person was easily recognized despite some changes. Red and white hair, albeit now only a few inches long, the hetero-chromic eyes and the scar over the left side of his face. It was Todoroki, only with extra lines in the face, marking him as older then he was as Uraraka remembered.

''Can somebody explain what is-'' Old-Todoroki saw the mess the room was in, the younger counterparts of his old classmates and let out a sigh, dragging a hand over his face. Uraraka heard him mumble that he 'should have stayed in bed this morning.'

'I think that he has a great point' Uraraka thought to herself. This day was not going well, at all.

The life of an infamous villain was not nice nor comfortable. You slept in dusty hide-outs that are most of the time underground or dingy old buildings no normal person would ever voluntarily enter, left alone sleep in the moldy and bug ridden beds. And this was just if you're lucky, otherwise it are back alleys for you, kind sir.

Or you wake up in a cell, most probably handcuffed to some sort of surface with your body aching from the 'treatment' that the heroes gave you, with most of your stuff gone. On a busy day you were forced to share your cell with others and that could get very… unpleasant.

Mr Compress has seen all the horrible sleeping arrangements that one can imagine, has probably slept in all of them at least once. The last years had been better, as the Villain Association had some connections that made their HQ a tolerable place that did not make you catch any deadly disease by touching the wall. With the others bailing him out of jail or defending him from getting caught in the first place cut his hours arrested also in half. However that does not mean that he forgotten how bad some places are.

Therefore, it did not immediately raise warning flags when he woke up, it was not in a bed, nor that he was barely dressed (clothes did not survive fights for long and again, cops did not take risks towards cloths and what they could possibly hiding). The headache, stomachache and just the general ache of his body was again something that was a constant in his life.

What did get his attention was the fact that when he tried to move his arms, he was not able to do so for more than an inch and it immediately send waves of pain down his arms accompanied with something warm rushing down his arms.

That was a wake-up call. The cops gave all criminals at least a medical check-up that while did not remove any bruises, did erase any broken bones or bleeding (criminals, while not dying, should also not be coddled. They are criminals after all). The fact that he was cuffed to something but still was bleeding meant that he was not by the police or Villain association.

Mr. Compress noticed that his arms were held up above his head and another tug created a metallic sound echo through the room he was in and something hard and cold digging in his wrists. Again, this was not right. When he was arrested he was handcuffed with cuffs that could not in anyway injure an criminal, the police having to follow the rules of humane treatement. Now the alarms bells started to go off in his head.

Okay, so he was chained to the wall, sitting on a stone floor with, now that he noticed, also his ankles chained to the ground. Most of his clothes were gone, leaving him in his underwear and weirdly enough his hat. The room was cold, with no window and there was this permanent draft. It was about 5 by 5 and as he looks outside of this cell he saw another cell on the other side.

All in all, it looked like it came directly from those ridicules cartoons that Dabi and Toga watched in the morning, with a cliché villain locking the defend less hero in their customary drafty cells under their Headquarters.

Only he was a villain in this situation. Maybe a third party, another villain (group)? But there had been no indication of one, and the Villain association have some good sources. So that was likely also a no go. But what can it be?

Instead he tried to remember what happened. Okay, they tried to steal the Aegis project, those UA brats interrupted, they still found it and just as he tried to leave, it was knocked out of his hand and then-white.

Mr. Compress let his head hang back and sighed. Yeah, that left him with no explanation for his predicament. Moving his shoulders, wincing both at the fact that it brought another wave of fresh blood and the stiffness of his muscles, he summarized that he must have been here for a while.

Suddenly a faint noise interrupted his thoughts. It sounded like… whining?

It was indeed whine of pain, desperation and it grew in volume. No, he realized, the pitches and sounds vary. Somebody makes others whine as they walk by the cells.

As the sounds became louder and louder, so did his apprehension. Who or what can be the source of such noises of despair?

Then the noises stopped. It did not reassure him.

''Helloooo~'' Suddenly was sung out. A head peeped outside the bars. No face was seen, only a mask depicting one side red and sad and another side white and happy. They also wore a hat that looked like his, only without the feather in it.

They did not move and it suddenly occurred to him that they were waiting for an answer.

''Hello?'' He tried uncertainly. The masked person nodded enthusiastically, straightened themselves and walked (skipped) towards the cell-door. They revealed themselves to be a female, with big ahum… assets and on the tall side. She was dressed in black slacks, a white dress shirt, a black tail coat over it, white gloves and shiny black shoes. Overall she looked like a magician.

Normally he would remark on their anesthetics' similarities, where it not that something about her striked him as **wrong.**

''I am sorry for your neighbours' racket, it happens sometimes.'' She informed him cheerfully as she fumbled with her keys, opening his cell, stepped inside and closed it behind her.

'Locking him up with her' came unbidden to the front of his mind, and his shiver did not come from the cold.

Not at all deterred by the lack of conversation on his end, the woman continued to talk. ''Not everyone has manners you see. Consideration in this era is becoming scarce. Such a shame.'' She tutted. ''Just like good manners. You did not even introduce yourself, Mr. Compress AKA Sako Atsuhiro, Male, blood-group A, brown hair, blue eyes, 6'2 feet, 170 pounds, mothers name-''

''What do you want?'' Mr. Compress interrupted, creeped out that this kind of information, that he bribed many people to erase completely, was so casually recited before him.

''That is a good question!'' She blurted out. ''When I was 6, I wanted a kitten, however my parents forbid me as father was allergic. Santa was also no help. Then in middle school I just wanted this new jacket, everybody had one and oh, in high school going with this cool guy to the ball was what I had on my mind for the rest of the year. Never got what I wanted in my life.'' She ranted, waving her hands around, then suddenly squatted before the chained man and grabbed his face firmly between her hands. ''And now, well, I want to know how it comes that you crashed in the middle of my dinner. I love those cinnamon buns, you know, and now they lay squashed on the ground in puddle of blood. So, how did you come inside, who send you and what was the name of your childhood pet. Will you give me what I want?''

She ghosted a fingernail all over his face, the sharp edge touching under his eye, traced his jaw-line and pressuring on an artery. She whispered in his ear as her other hand slowly started to choke him .'' Decide quickly, Sako Atsuhiro-tan. I never claimed to be patient.''

''I do not know.'' Mr. Compress bit out. ''How about you? You already knew so much about me, you answer me.''

''Wrong answer.'' She grabbed his arms and pulled. He cried out as his wrists were ripped open, bleeding freely. The woman let loose his arms before any blood could get on her. She cocked her head.

''Oh, that does not look good. You should probably have someone look at that.''

''You bitch!'' He spit on her shoes.

''Ah-ah-ah!'' The woman waved her finger before him, reprimanding him. ''That is not how it goes. I ask a question, you answer. Good manners include following the rules. I had hoped that you could follow those easy rules, however it seems like this is not the case. You will have to be punished.''

She then grabbed his hat. ''I let you hold this as they are nice, however only nice people get to have nice things.'' She sniffed and threw the hat in a corner.

''Well, you are not so nice yourself, lady.'' Mr Compress rasped out through the pain.

''Oh, right, I never gave you my name! How silly of me, how rude.'' The woman was crazy, Mr. Compress concluded. ''My name is The Fool, and I am the host in this fine establishment.'' She then threw her own hat next to his, the mask following the descend sadly. It showed Mr. compress that the woman had short black hair pulled in a pony-tail.

''This fine establishment is a dungeon, woman.''

''Yes, I know!'' The Fool spread her arms. ''And what kind of dungeon! It is seven stories underground, with 5 levels. The cells are drafty, the prisoners are all hideous creatures full of despair and the torture chambers are all day full! Doesn't that sound amazing, Sako-tan?!''

It left him chilled to the bones. ''Where the fuck am I?''

Again with the head cocked. The innocent gesture was making this only worse. ''Well, didn't I explain? You are in my super duper amazing dungeon of Despair!''

''No, you psycho, where am I in the world? Antarctica, Africa? There is no way the Villain Association could have missed something like this!''

That made her laugh. ''Oh, I would not know that, my kind sir.'' She then began to hum to herself, swinging in place, looking like a smug little kid who knew something you did not and felt very good about that.

''Fucking answer me!'' Mr. Compress bit out. He just wanted to know what was going on!

The humming stopped and it was silent. The Fool sighed, picked up her top hat and moved her it in such a way that it now casted a shadow over her 'eyes'. The chills were back and made the hairs in the back of his neck stand up straight.

Then, without an warning, a foot lashed out and hit him in his larynx, making an audible crack. Mr. Compress eyes bulged out as suddenly his throat exploded in pain and he could barely breath. As he was busy choking for a breath, the Fool once more squatted before him, the half smile and frown the only thing he could see.

''I did not want to do this, you looked like a smart man, certainly fashionable with your get up. I had hoped that you would grasp your situation and work with me. However you just had to make it difficult, not following the rules, refusing to have basic manners and having no consideration towards the efforts I made for you. Such a shame.'' She shook her head. ''I will have you know that I take no pleasure in doing this, however I am just really want my answers and as you know curiosity kills. It will just not be me who will fill the role of the proverbial cat.''

She then grabbed something from behind her back and rolled it out before her. It was tool belt filled with scalpels, knifes … spoons and a … bedazzler? The later was picked up and as she knelt before him and wrenched open his mouth, one arm of the tool was put inside.

Mr. Compress' eyes opened even further as he realized what was going to happen. He startled to struggle, to no avail. His lack of air left him with barely no energy and his head was getting dizzy. He screamed and glared towards the solemn torturer-to-be.

The Fool held his gaze seriously for a few seconds, then spoke. ''Oh, who am I kidding? I will enjoy this very much! You know what they say, you can't spell slaughter without laughter! Let's make it here a straight up comedy show, Sako-tan!''

He could imagine a Cheshire grin spreading over a covered face as she said this with sadistic glee. And as she pushed on the arms of the decoration toy, he could only think that karma finally had caught up with him and that he now, for his numerous crimes and sins, faced the Devil's wrath.


	4. Pricking the thumb

**Chapter 4: Pricking the thumb** or Don't Y'all also Hate it when Everybody Knows Something and You don't but They Think you Do and When it Comes Up it is Like, What the Fuck People?

As a hero your job description includes defending the innocent and serving justice to those dastardly criminals. It is a job that keeps you busy 24/7 and even as over the years this profession has been commercialized, one could only become a truly great hero if you dared to put yourself in the line of fire to do what you believe in. There has been unfortunately only one hero whose powers allowed him to use his sheer determination to power himself, creating an armor.

For others this means that hospitals have integrated special divisions for the daily influx of heroes with many painful, live threatening and sometimes just weird injuries and circumstances that they received from the various villains and crises they face.

(There was the time that Tsuyu had her tongue tied, literally. Or the time that Uraraka's Quirk was forcibly activated for hours on Bakugou, forcing them to tie him on a rope lest he would drift away. When he tried to move with his Quirk, he shot away like a bullet into a wall. The pictures of an real life, pissed of Kacchan balloon where still a screensaver for many of the former Class 1-a.)

It is then clear that Izuku, as such an hero who is intimately known with hospitals (especially from his time that he was still learning how to handle One for all), could confidently say that all hospitals are essentially the same.

Sure, there are surface difference, like the different language slabbed on things, or the fact that this hospital has a different coat of paint, or that everyone seemed to be taller.

This does nothing to distract him from the doctors who walk around with the same serious faces, some more morosely than the other, some walking more urgently, or the same stark white that ultimately dominated over all, or the antiseptics that fills the air, the smell burning in his nose. Hospitals where all the same in the end. They could be a place of great joy or great sorrow.

Izuku was at that moment waiting in the waiting area, hoping to hear something about the condition of Todoroki. He himself had been ushered into a hospital room and given medical attention by a nurse as soon as he stepped a foot inside.

Then he got the whole hospital package. Tests for his temperature, reflexes, bloodpressure, questions over his Quirks. Hell, he even had to give some blood so they could check for some foreign diseases and other tests to see if he was healthy.

Now he was properly treated and bandaged, his state not serious enough to warrant somebody with a healing Quirk to attend to him, except his thumb, which was used to draw his blood.

Izuku liked to know where Todoroki was, the last he had seen of his friend was his prone figure being wheeled away by a growing crowd of doctors. He tried to ask around, however nobody knew where 'Shouto' was or they could not say so.

So he did the only thing that he could do, sit and wait until someone would tell him. Making an uproar would only make the situation worse. Izuku was in a unfamiliar place, so he would have to careful that he did not make any mistakes.

It was nearing the 3 hours mark that Izuku entered the hospital and more than 2 of them were spend wondering where and how his fellow hero was. Luckily, the same kind nurse that patched him up took pity on him after half an hour and Jannet 'just call me Jan, dear' Magnolia, another blonde American with blue eyes, got him some puzzle books and even showed him the way to the nearest vending machines.

She then pressed some money in his hands and speed walking surprisingly fast away for her 40-ish years when Izuku began to protest, soon lost in the lost in the maze of hallways that is again something reoccurring in all hospitals.

After that the waiting was a little easier for Izuku. He ate the food of officer Johnson and then bought some of a vending machine for later, not knowing how long it would take. Then he sat down and solved the puzzles, only pausing once he heard a door opening. Then he would listen as either they call out the name of a patient and a family would leaved or the person would walk away without saying a thing.

'' **Hey! Erm, Deku… was it?''** A voice called out. Izuku's head shot up at that and saw Agent Johnson walking to him, still in uniform. The man had a carton cup of steaming hot coffee in his hands and thus was taking a little longer to reach the green haired boy then he normally would.

'' **Ah, yes.''** Izuku answered, setting down his book in which he tried to decipher a crosswords after finishing all their sudokus. However it seemed that while the universal rules of the number game came easily, his English was still not advanced enough to try the word game.

'' **I see that you are released.''** The agent said and sat down. **''I suppose that you've been a little patient.''** Izuku was confused. Yes, he supposed that he had been patient but what does that have to do with the situation? Wait…

'' **Ah, is this a good time to joke, agent Johnson?''** Izuku asked.

'' **Of course it is, a day not laughed is a day not lived, after a-Ow!''** Just call me Jan, dear appeared out of nowhere and slapped the back of the head of Agent Johnson.

'' **You do not get to come here and bother this nice boy, you hoodlum.''**

'' **Hey! I am the authority, you cannot do this to me!''** The agent protested. Meanwhile Izuku looked around for any secret passages. How could she just appear out of nowhere? He did not notice her at all!

'' **I have changed your diapers and even helped giving birth to you, I will treat you however I want. You will take this boy serious, you are on the clock for Pete's sake. Or it that badge just for the show?''**

'' **I don't know, he does not seem to be wound up to much over this.''**

Izuku blinked as the scene unfolded. **''E-excuse me? Agent Johnson, he…''**

'' **Does this often?''** Just Jan scowled as she folded her arms. **''Yes. He has no idea of decorum. This horrible beast has terrorized this hospital multiple times, from escaping out the recovery rooms to refusing to fill out documents correctly and now bothering injured people. I do not understand how Emma could ever be so deluded to call this scoundrel her 'sweet boy'.''**

Agent Johnson gave a dramatic gasp, putting a hand on his chest to emphasize his 'indignation'. **''I will have you know that I am an angel at home. Furthermore, I would not have to escape if I would have been giving anything that was remotely edible here. Lastly, I was completely serious when I filled by the 'contact in case of emergency' the emergency department in. Who better to contact?''**

Just Jan huffed and gave a playful shove before turning to Izuku. **''Just give a yell if this nuance of a nephew of mine is becoming to irritating.''** Then she turned back to the blonde agent. **''You, behave. Or your mother will hear about it.''**

'' **Yes Ma'am!''** Agent Johnson mock saluted Just Jan. She just rolled her eyes and walked away.

'' **You two seem… close.''** Izuku carefully stated. While over the years he certainly improved, his genius laid by strategizing and analyzing, not social cues. He could have easily mistaken.

'' **Yeah, we are. My only aunt, she is. Mother and father did not have the best jobs, so she often would babysit me.''** Agent Johnson said, his face soft. Then he laughed it away. **''But let's not get to wrapped up in that.''**

Izuku noticed it sooner, now that he knew what kind of person the officer is. **''Another pun? Is that not a little… much?''**

The blue eyed man laughed and slapped him on the back, miraculously missing any wounds. **'' One day you will get them and see them as the master pieces they are.''**

Then his face shifted into something more serious, but not less kind. **''So, over your situation. Just as standard procedure, your information will be run through the system so we can see if you are telling the truth, after that we register you and then it will be used to initiate contact. The different countries don't normally have much contact, never mind on things like this in which it is about just about a few individuals.**

 **Should they not want to cooperate, your registration will make it easier to arrange something, like a temporary American passport for a plane ticket or even a temporary home here. You understand that?''**

'' **Yes.''** Izuku had the feeling that he missed something. Why would the Hero Association not help them? Also, he never read something about a bad relation between America, so why would the Hero League of the United States have so little communications with the Hero Association?

On the other hand, Izuku had never really focused on the international Hero relationships and such, so it could just be normal. Paranoia between authorities and such.

'' **Good.''** Agent Johnson nodded, gulped the coffee down in one go and stood up. **''Then to the next topic. I am, as the supervising officer on this investigation, erm the boss agent of the case of your crash, by default your contact person for everything, including the one who will be called once Todoroki was cleared. He had been scanned and with the exception of a twisted right ankle, and a bump on his head, the later already gone after his initial treatment, he is fine. His leg was a little tricky but now that it is wrapped he should be alright if he does not lean on it too much. Right now he is on the third floor, room 128 department 2, in one of the recovery rooms.''**

'' **That is great!''** Izuku let out a breath he did not know he held in. Todoroki was fine. Everything will be fine.

Why could nobody just say that to me? Izuku wondered. Just a quick 'hey, your friend is in no immediate danger' would have been enough. Was that really too much to ask?

'' **Well, there is of course a certain patient confidentiality in a hospital.''** Agent Johnson started. He then smirked **''And before you ask, yes, you did say that out loud.''**

Izuku blushed in embarrassment. Luckily the police officer continued his explanation. **''However most of all, for some reason the staff would not tag your friend as Show-toe and instead was registered as one 'John Doe'. Most likely nobody would know when you asked after your friend by name. It would have been very unlikely that would you encounter one who had treated Show-toe and thus would know who you meant when you described him.''**

'' **That makes sense.''** Izuku admitted, although he did not know what was wrong with Todoroki's name.

'' **So, shall we go?''** Agent Johnson stood up. **''Show-toe was cleared for visitors, so we are allowed in.''**

After pointing the way, the officer looked amused as the boy sprinted away, only to slow down as he almost ran into a doctor, who scolded him for running. Chuckling, the blonde shook his head and looked at the forgotten snacks. He began to pick them up and mumbled.

'' **That will not do, food should not be forgotten. It is very important after all.''**

People always believed the most ridicules nonsense.

Like the people that believed that after they have seen a crime, they would be released if they swore that he would keep quiet. Or the child that believed that the friends that they made would be forever, and not until another child had a shinier toy. Or that the crowd surrounding one person is nothing dangerous, as long as they are young or rich enough, and even when they are not people dismiss it as not their problem.

The point is, people will believe anything if it makes them sleep better at night. Humanity is selfish to their core, only a few rising above their own nature. Too few.

So it comes to no surprise that people believe in things like karma. Do good and good will come to you? The person who hurts you will get his due out of nothing? Don't make me laugh.

(No, seriously, laughing hurts, his throat is not accustomed to it and it will send him in a coughing fit, maybe even making him puke (again).)

Your actions and the doings of other things are related in no way, let alone what kind of random shit will happen outside that.

Sure, somebody could hate him for playing catch with Knives & Buns with some eggs from an endangered species while he was bored. They could swear revenge and attempt to make him pay.

However that was all human, no higher being or force enforcing some kind of balance. No, things like justice and the Greater Good have to actively strived for, only ones actions can bring it in the world, because nothing else will.

Dabi was only a little kid, trying his best to make his mother happy. This did not stop his mother from taking her own live, leaving him alone it the world.

It did not stop the children from taking advantage of the new, nice kid in the orphanage, stealing and breaking his few possessions left after his stepfather left with everything except his son. It did not stop the caretakers there from locking him in his room because he was 'dangerous'.

It certainly did not give Dabi something bad back when he lost control of his Quirk 'accidentally' once his mother's necklace had been thrown away by one of the Devils. He achieved his own justice, not fit in the society, but do you see Dabi getting bad luck out of nowhere?

(On second thought, maybe being associated with Muscular was the payback for the last of that.

Actually, nah , while exorcising those plagues of humanity is apparently frowned on, nothing that one does can be bad enough to equal even one day with Brawn for Brains.)

So why would you be nice, putting effort and time in something that will not benefit you in any way in this selfish world? Dabi knew that he was not one of those selfish people, and he did not want to be.

So why would Dabi, taking this all in account, in this moment of time, after having seen It trying to commit a serious crime, help It? Be nice to It if it did not give him any reason to and has not deserved it?

Why should Dabi lower the last cookie, that he rightfully stol-acquired from its difficult to reach place, and give the deliciousness to It?

No reply? That is what he thought.

Looking the Demon straight into their eyes, both not blinking, Dabi rose one eyebrow and slowly moved the treat towards the his mouth.

The Demon narrowed their eyes and began to babble in Its Hellish language with many harsh sounds while pointing in his direction.

'' **Hey, that is my cookie! I even told you we could share it, because you grabbed it! Don't be a meanie!''**

It was an horrible language, really, with spitting and growling intermixed in vaguely human sounding sounds. It was impossible to decipher to anything resembling a human sentence. Dabi thinks he got the gist of it, though, combining the threathening tone and the little breaking gesture it made with its hands.

'Don't you dare, or I will dismember you and shove your broken appendages through your throat!'

He had heard worse, so it did not deter him from continuing his movement. The Thing became desperate, trying to lunge towards its sugary prey, instead head-butting the other in the stomach. Despite Dabi being a few head taller he went down like a sack of stones.

It was the weight of its accumulated evil and sins, densely packed in one small package that was deceptively cute and innocent looking. It made the thing immediately four times as heavy as it should be.

Dabi cursed, still a little weak from his previous 'situation', thus unable from preventing himself from falling against the edge of the table, making it dig in his side.

Then he cursed again, this time a little more explicit, as the next stop of the Devil's Torture of one Innocent Dabi Tour was falling flat on his back with a ten ton weight on his chest, leaving him gasping on the ground.

The last stop was when almost everything that was on the table decided to fall on the two of them, covering them with a layer of honey, flower, sugar, eggs, salt and more. The Demon then had the gall to snatch his hard earned deliciousness!

What was even more annoying was when the Thing did not spontaneous combusted when coming in contact with the salt, or at least cried out in horrifying agony, meaning that 3 of the 11 of the countermeasures Dabi had devised were useless now. Well, at least he still had the stakes.

The only bright point of this whole situation was when It bit in the cookie, only to immediately spit it out and run towards the sink. It obviously did not notice that the mixture covering them also ended on the cookie.

Ha ha ha! Dabi thought vindictively, maybe, just this once, one gets what one deserves.

'' **What happened here?''**

Dabi, who had tried to stand up, jumped a little and as a result his hands lost grip. Thus, for the second time in less than 5 minutes, the pyrokinetic landed on his back on the floor of the kitchen. He did not even have air left in his lungs to groan, in pain and pure annoyance of his situation.

Turning on his side, he hissed in pain as he tried to move his right hand. Somehow a glass shard had pierced the skin of his thumb, leaving him with a steady stream of blood from it.

Nevermind, karma still does not exist, Dabi concluded as he put his thumb in his mouth, wincing at the metallic taste that came with it.

The Thing started to talk the new presence in the room had started to talk in the same growling language, seemingly not noticing the downed Dabi. Lucky. He could not see them, ergo, they could not see him.

Maybe I should just lay here for a moment, maybe She will not notice me. Then, as She was busy tearing whatever she pushed out of her womb some odd years ago a new one, he would sneak away unnoticed, leaving all blame on It, condemning it to eternal hell. Perfect plan, al do I say so myself, Dabi patted himself on the back.

Unfortunately, as some old person long rotting in the ground said before, no plan will survive upon contact with the enemy.

Dabi, finally upright in a crouch, peered over the table and saw, between the somehow still standing pepper container and a fallen but whole butt ugly vase, that She was already focusing of the Thing. Good, commence fase 2: escaping.

Mindful of the goop covering the grounds, he inched towards the backdoor.

'' **Dabi?''**

Shit. Don't move, maybe she will ignore you!

''Still see you Dabi.'' An amused called out, and Dabi cursed.

''I am innocent, nobody saw it, you can't proof it!'' Dabi said pointing at Spikes.

Spikes shook her head and pointed at her Product. ''She see.''

''But can you trust her to tell the truth, she is just as likely to be the one who did it as I am!''

''True. She say you take last… yummie. Not listening when she say lay back.'' Nailhead rose an eyebrow as if to say 'Well, what do you have to say for yourself young man. It better be good'.

Ok, Dabi, you have noticed that Spikes does not believe in the obvious evilness that inhabites that bag of meat, so you will have to improvise to word it so that she will notice it.

''So, I come in the kitchen and see her on the counter reaching to a jar. So I set her down and look what she wanted, only to see that the jar contained one cookie. She then started pointing and talking, what I obviously do not understand but knew to threa-say, say that I should give her the cookie. When I refused, she jumped on me and then everything, including us. It hurted, badly.''

Maybe a little twisted in some places and left a few things out, but really it was just a white lie to make her finally see what kind of Demon she brought in the world. This was just the first step.

''So why you try go away?'' Spikes demanded to know. Then, without warning, her hand shot out and grabbed the Thing by the back of the collar of It's dress. Some harsh words and the Thing crossed their arms, sulking.

It suddenly dawned on Dabi. One, she somehow knew and two, here was no escaping.

Well, Toga, it seems that you can indeed have Happy the galloping penguin. Just do not let him drink only blood, that is not a balanced diet.


	5. A Different Reality

**Chapter 5: A Different Reality,** or When You lose Something, You should Look at the Last Place You have Seen It. This does Not Work with Things like your Dignity, Sanity, Self-Esteem, Time, Etc.

Uraraka sincerely hoped that she was having a dream.

She did not think this often, as her dreams where generally very nice. Swimming with dolphins without needing to breath, finally getting that A in English that eluded her, ki-having a nice time with Iz-her friends. She would liked to have those things be real.

Heck, there was the time she went through an whole day in her head, waking up, having breakfast, going to school, etc. Even once she woke she did not realize she had dreamed up that day until she talked with the others and it turned out that Mineta was not chased out of the school by a horde of girls with pitchforks (she knew that sounded a little farfetched, however this was Mineta we are talking about, she knew that every female in the school were just a hair away from snapping and violently killing the little pervert).

This situation was not one of those nice dreams. Right now she would like to wake up if this was something her brain conjured.

She did not want to have slept through her alarm. She did not want to have had breakfast with Deku and Iida (actually, that could stay). She did want to be called on because there was an upheaval on the streets. She did not want to have fought the Villain Association for the umpteenth time. She certainly did not want to be caught in a big explosion and somehow be transported to the a place that seems like the future!

However, Uraraka knew almost for certain that this was her reality at the moment. Partially because the 'pinch me' did method not work.

(Thank you, Bakugou that is neither smoll nor female, for confirming this for me. Next time, though, remember: one, it is an expression, you really do not have to hurt someone if they say this. Secondly, it is 'pinch' not 'sock them in the shoulder with all your might', were the bruised ribs not enough damage done for you?)

But also because in dreams you never think 'Oh, hey, this is actually weird and this should not be possible. Could this be a dream?'

Therefore Uraraka knew about 89% sure she was not in a dream. The remaining 11% were in case this all is an Quirk induced scenarios, in the direction of illusions or dream manipulations, and Quirks defy even things like the legendary Pinch.

Quirks were weird like that. Speaking of weird…

''You are really old, Todoroki.'' Uraraka blurted out, then slapped her hand for her mouth and blushed as said person glanced to her.

Todoroki decided to just sigh deeply and pinched his nose. ''Yes, I am, as you have already stated four times, indeed old.''

Uraraka blushed even deeper. She could not help it! You try to wake up with you classmate having suddenly aged to twice his age! It was weird!

But not as weird as Bakugou having a kid.

Like, seriously, she got that he could be considered handsome, in addition of having a powerful Quirk, but his personality would kill any and all attraction within seconds in any sane person.

However, there was no way that that kid was not related to Bakugou, Uraraka decided as she looked at the scene behind her. The three generations of spiky blonds trailed shortly behind her, Todoroki and Iida, being in their own little world.

The boy, Katsuo, was insulting the his future father saying that he was not his father, as his father was not so stupid looking, resulting making Bakugou threaten to blow him up. The only female then tried to break it up, only for Uraraka's former classmate to snap that she was not the boss of him. She then demonstrated where the famous Bakugou temper came from, and it was not the paternal side of the family.

Todoroki seemed used to it, only glancing at them and murmuring that at least there were no explosions this time.

Uraraka was surprised that Iida did not interrupt to preach good manners, however he seemed to be thinking about something deeply as he glanced around the hallway.

Curious as to what it was that took the speedy hero, she also started to look around. It turn out that there was not much to look at. Only metal walls after metal walls, with only sometimes some other people passing them…

Honestly, it could almost be an hospital. Everyone in same uniforms, antiseptic smell that burns your nose and the serious faced personal. Just replace white with grey and you had a hospital from the last century, before hospitals had to be more people friendly.

Todoroki stopped before an unmarked door, just one out of the dozens and motioned with his hand to follow him. He put in a complicated code in the touch-screen next to the frame and it opened with barely a sound. The room they entered was just a standard conference room, with one big metal table in the middle and a dozen or so black (yeey! no more gray) chairs around it. Nothing more.

Seriously, Uraraka had seen funerals that where cheerier, she really had to talk to the interior designer of where ever they were.

Todoroki then typed something in the touchpad on the inside of the room, again next to the door, and turned around to the others.

''This is where we can talk. Please take a seat.'' The older hero motioned to chairs. He himself took the seat at one of the heads, and her Bakugou (she means the one she went to school with, not hers in any other kind of way!) sat at the other head, purely out of spite.

Uraraka decided to be neutral and sat down in the middle, between Todoroki and Bakugou, and it seemed that Iida had the same idea on the other side of the table.

Surprisingly, the rest of the Badugou's sat down at Todoroki's side of the table. Bakugou's mother had Katsuo sit next to Todoroki and then sat next to him at Uraraka's side of the table.

Todoroki intertwined his fingers and held them over his mouth, looking at them silently, as if waiting on something.

''The fuck are you waiting on, Half 'n Half. Start telling us what the fuck is going on.'' Bakugou practically snarled.

Todoroki only blinked. ''Why do you assume I have answers? I am just as perplexed why de-aged versions of my friends suddenly appeared out of thin air in a restricted and highly secured facility.'' Todoroki seized them up. ''How old are you, 18?''

''Wow, in one time, as expected of Todoroki-san.'' Uraraka breathed out, only to squirm under the stare that was turned on her in reply. 'There is something wrong, why does he look at me like that?'

Iida luckily grabbed his attention, relieving Uraraka from the sheer awkwardness that fell over her in the wake of that stare.

''May I perhaps inquire that Todoroki-san would explain some things? For example, what business does Todoroki-san have in a position of power in an army, and one that I do not recognize the uniform nor emblems from? It is not of the Japanese Imperial Army, nor from another country I have seen, and, pardon me for my arrogance, I do know many of them.''

''Yeah, or why the fuck we are underground?!'' Bakugou bursted out. ''That is something very suspicious, a unground 'restricted and highly secured facility', where are we, a real life movie cliché?''

Uraraka blinked and looked at her two fellow stranded-in-a-strange-place buddies, marveling at the fact that they had noticed this (although some of that marvel was cut down with the mocking tone that the blonde used). She then glanced at the called out person, and saw him tense.

Then, a beeping sounded. Todoroki glanced at a black band that was around his wrist and tapped on it, revealing it to be a sort of touch-screen watch. Whatever it was that it read, it made him relax and sit normal.

''I apologize, however I still have to ask a question. Uraraka, in our final year, what was my request?''

Uraraka thought for a moment, finger touching her chin. ''Hmmmm, last year, last year. Oh! Do you mean when you asked what kind of chocolate Yaomomo liked best for her birthday? That was so sweet -actually bitter because who likes dark chocolate, well apparently Yaomomo- although I still do not know why you did not ask Jirou for that.'' It was either that or the pencil he asked of her, those where to only two interaction that they ever had on a personal level, and a pencil does somehow not seem the appropriate answer.

A fond smile graced the oldest hero in the room, only it seemed off. Too sad, too melancholic, like remembering your dearest deceased grandparent. It filled her with a feeling of dread. ''She would have blown the whole gesture out of proportions. You did not pry and got me the answer.''

The unsaid 'those were the good old days' would normally have her busted out in laughter for how old he acted. Now, not so much. Really, her stomach is twisting and it may make her puke.

''And Iida, when was it when you three where allocated to this time period?''

''It was the 1st of August, 2018 at approximately 10:49 Tokyo time.'' Iida diligently replied. ''If it would help, you may have my telephone, it should have automatically reset upon connecting to any nearby satellite, however for some reason it has not done so.''

Was it her imagination, or did Uraraka saw Todoroki twitch for a moment? However as he completely at ease reached over to take the offered piece of technology, she decided that she indeed imagined it.

''That should be because we are completely cut off from everything, including satellites. Yes, I am aware that you now have additional questions, and yes, this makes it even more suspecious and the plot from a movie, have some patience.''

Todoroki once again typed something in his watch as he held the outdated phone next to it, waited a few seconds before it beeped and then looked the three time intruders in the eyes. ''Thank you. I now have confirmed that you are indeed who you seem. We had some… problems a while back that made us so much careful with identifying people. Especially because you have no identification from us.''

''OKAY, I WAITED LONG ENOUGH! STOP BEING SO VAGUE AND TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON OR I WILL START BLOWING SHIT UP!'' Bakugou exploded, slamming the table while standing up violently, his hands sparking dangerously.

'' **THAT IS NOT HOW YOU SPEAK TO OTHERS, KATSUKI!** '' His mother yelled (somehow) twice at hard back, and she also stood up.

''SHADDAP, HAG. YOU ARE IN THIS TOO!''

Suddenly, there was a click and then there was white. A lot of white.

Todoroki somehow had gotten an hold on a fire extinguisher and had fired it at the Bakugou family. Who were decidedly not happy with this turn of event.

''WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!''

'' **SHIT, THIS SHIRT IS NEW!''**

''…But I did not do anything (this time).''

Todoroki just nonchalantly put down the bright red container and sat down. Ignoring the glares that were thrown at him, he motioned towards to sit.

''Now that we all have cooled down.'' Glares intensify. ''I would like to continue this conversation.''

He waited until the hotheads, reluctantly, where on their chairs.

''I will answer your questions. Firstly, as I assume that you have deduced from the fact that I am 'old''' Uraraka blushed. ''You have, somehow, landed in the future. Specifically, 16 years, 6 months, 11 days, 5 hours and around 36 minutes. This is the reason that you, Iida, did not recognize the uniform, as it is from a new fraction that did not exist until around 11 years ago.

As why we are in an underground facility, and subsequently hidden from any satellites, is because we are not as much an army as a rebel force. And by association you are, as of now, no longer heroes but criminals in the face of the reigning law.''

Uraraka did not know what Yaomomo meant when she described Todoroki's smile as awkward but kind of endearing (then the creation hero trialed of as she rambled that it meant nothing, Jirou. Mina, don't you start also- yeah you get the point), because the only thing that she can describe the quirk of lips send their way was twisted.

''Welkom to the future, villains.''

''How does the future suite you, villain-san?''

It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. Please, make it stop.

''Nothing to say, no matter. How is it going, Maman?''

Oh, new person entered. Maybe he knew something to make it all stop? He tried convey his pain. New Voice ignored him.

''Oh, I just made our fine guest extra pretty! Do the colours not bring out the eyes? I like the blue ones, and was about to add some more.''

Snap. Another lance of pain in his face, making him see white in the already familiar darkness. He screamed and whimpered and cried and chocked.

''Well, his eyes are indeed out, out of the eye-sockets. Will I come back in our home to preserved body-parts again? I will tell you this already, I will throw any eyes I find. I do not need the feeling of being watched at home.''

He just wanted to curl up, however his head was held in place by Her hand, and you should not agitate Her. Moving was not an option.

''Oh, no, they just moved too much and then went away when he faints. They are the only thing pretty of him, the rest is sooo plain. So put I them somewhere where everyone can see them. Now they are even more eye-catching!''

He could only vaguely remember better times, echo's of warmth, of laughs, of anytime other then now. His existence right now was of cold, of hunger, of blood and secretion and pain. This despair knew not beginning nor an end, it was just his life.

''Well, It is not often that one sees eyes on a head, I will give you that.''

His existence right now was of cold, of hunger, of blood and secretion and pain. This despair knew not beginning nor an end, it was just his life. He wanted it to end, however he did not know how.

''Speaking about gifts, three guesses what we got from America.''

A new New voice entered, higher. Maybe she cares, end it? No, nobody cares, there is only pain. His head was released but he did not dare move.

''Food I guess.''

That word made him react. Food?!

''Ding ding ding we have a winner. Yes, cinnamonbuns this time. Why does he continue to send u- Maman, what are you doing! Those are poisoned!''

He did not care, he wanted something to stop the hunger that was eating him from the inside! To make it end! Please.

''But they are so goooood! And the previous batch had been destroyed, so let me have my sugarness.''

He tried to stand, to make his way to the new New Voice, however the darkness gave nothing away, only his body did. Barely of the ground his energy was spent and he was left panting, whimpering, laying in a pool of his own fluids.

''You are impossible. Anyhow, What did we get out of him?''

He ceased movement. NO, NO, NO. Attention bad, attention is pain, attention is Her!

''Well, first there was a lot of cursing and yelling and you know how that makes the other guests a little riled up, so I had to quiet him for a while. Then, after I got the foot out of his mouth, he was nice enough to start talking. Then he made too much noise again, so I silenced him somewhat more permanent.''

Somewhere there was something left, something that made him able to rise to his feet, sheer desperation moving him upwards, nothing stopping him, only for him to lose his balance, nothing to support him so he fel to the right and then there was pain, so much, so much, MAKE IT STOP!

''You remember the big explosion in Tokyo, lets say 17 years ago? That the former Villain Association started because they stole something they should not have? Then heroes came and everything went KABOOM''

Former, years? Why do they talk like that? He could not be that far away, he had to go home-home? Home. That is somewhere. With important people. There he had to go.

''Yes, we may know where you are talking about.''

No, no, nononono-THEY ARE DOING THE THING. I DON'T WANT PAIN, I WANT IT TO GO AWAY. GO AWAY.

''Well, this fine lad here was a member of the Villain Association at that precise moment and part of that mission. Maybe even on that site itself. After a big explosion he could only remember waking up in his cossy little home here.''

He scrambled to the wall, the corner, his hands and legs slipping from under him, however he made it to the meeting of the walls, pulling up his legs infront of him.

''Ah well, you had everything you need from him?''

Too calm, calm is not good, calm is not good, calm iS NOT GOOD!

''Yeppers, do you have something in mind? I always encourage it for you two to be creative. Just so you know, he is not going to answer any questions now and in the future.''

NOT GOOD.

''I do not think that we need him to that.''

STOP THAT.

''Yes, and now that we know that you do not need him anymore, how about we help with that, brother dearest?''

I DON'T WANT THIS.

''What do you propose, my darling sister?''

NO MORE PAIN, NO MORE, NO MORE, NO PAIN.

''Well, it is getting pretty crowded here, with all our guests. Maybe we should make some more room by cutting away some of the even more useless bits. Maman already started, However I think that more can go, like this.''

He was bodily picked up and thrown in to a wall. Then a swishing sound and agony. Somehow it was even worse then all the things before.

''I mean, it is not as if he is going to use it anymore and his voice is already a mote point, so he will not be bothered by that.''

''Good idea sister. And it is not like the world misses scum like this, so maybe we should make it that he never leaves our humble hotel.''

NO, NO, NO, no more. No more pain. I will be missed! By messy hair and stitches, by bleach and hands, by smoke and suits, by blood and blushes, by-by-bybybybyby-

''Oh, do not squirm so much, villain-san. It will only make this worse. Actually, now that I say that outloud, do continue to struggle.''

''Do not worry, villain-san. You will not die. My sister will not allow this. You will stay, here, in our happy little family, as our honored guest.''

''Won't that be fun, Sako-tan? I will be able to play with you every day! Unfortunately, you will not be able to do—well anything from here on out. You kinda need limbs for that. But do not worry! I will have fun for the both of us!''

Everything was a haze. Noises blurred into one and another, his head felt heavy like-like- like something heavy and at the same time like it was stuffed with something soft. He felt the things that happened to his body, however it did not hurt.

Maybe this is the end? He wondered, as he slipped into darkness. However this darkness was comforting, a nice contrast to the cold, terror filled black that surrounded him before.

''Oh, I broke him.''


	6. Dark Side of The Moon

**Chapter 6: Dark Side of The Moon** or That Feeling when you Meet your Significant Other's Family and They All are super Nice so You Are Very Relieved. Until you open the Door To The Basement and it Turns out that They are Actually a Cult Trying to Harvest Your Immortal Soul. That. That Feeling.

Maybe Izuku should not have run ahead of the person who knew where Todoroki was. Okay, Izuku was certain that leaving behind Officer Johnson had been a bad idea. In his defense, the police officer had been lagging behind and Izuku just wanted to check on his friend and ask if he had an idea why they half way across the world.

The green haired boy had been walking around, following the signs, only to walk by the same sign twice, only to wonder where Todoroki's room was again. Room 128, right? Or was it room 218? And floor 3, no 2, 3 was the department…

In short, Izuku had to ask where the recovery rooms where, and learned that he should be at somewhere else entirely. When he finally came at his intended destination, he asked the receptionist where room 218 was, only to get to hear that that room is a conference room, did you mean 128?

He walked down the hall, follow the curve, by the coffee-machine right and then the second left, and when he arrived there, his companion was already waiting on him, holding a plastic bag.

'' **Heya, Deku, seems like you found the place. You were suddenly gone, so I was worried for a bit.''**

Izuku felt heat rising to his cheeks. He snapped into a bow. ''Moushi wake arimasen!''

The blonde jumped in surprise and began to wave his hands, the plastic bag swinging with the frantic movements. ' **'No, no, I was pulling your leg, just joking! No need to say strange things I do not understand but is probably some sort of apology!''**

'' **Still… I should not have left Johnson-san.''** Izuku insisted. ' **'You are essentially my supervisor on foreign soils, I should not have left your presence. This could have had serious consequences!''**

Officer Johnson looked lost. **''I do not know about such stuff, most of the time each country does their own thing. Even when foreigners come, other, more appropriate authorities handle it. People higher up. So if there was something done wrong, is it not also partially due to my ignorance on these kind of things? And that would be the fault of my instructors in the police academy, so eventually if it really comes to it and we play it right, we could shove all the blame on ol' guy Harrington.''** At the end of this speech the officer looked exited, rubbing his hands together like some sort of villain out of a Sunday morning cartoon.

'' **Johnson-san, that is horrible!''** The hero said affronted. Public figures of authority were supposed to be an example for the people, they should not lie. (Or curse loudly in your face, or being open perverts, or concern themselves more over their own appearance than a civilian's well-being. But they are all better than that now!... Somewhat.)

Officer Johnson deflated, slumped his shoulders and almost pouted. ' **'It was just a joke.''** Izuku doubted that. **''Although we would do the world a favor by making an ancient instructor retire who clearly lost his marbles by not teaching his classes important lessons like how to deal diplomatically with foreigners…''**

'' **Johnson-san!''**

'' **Fine, fine.''** A beeping sound rang, and the older male handed the plastic bag to Izuku before he fished a phone out his trousers. He looked at the ID and groaned.

'' **Sorry Deku, this is important. I will drop by later too meet Show-toe, okay?''**

'' **Sure.''**

Izuku watched as the man in blue walked away, answering the phone with a crisp and professional 'Officer Johnson speaking', disappearing after he turned a corner.

The hero turned towards the door with 128 on it, with under the number two slots capable of holding name cards. One was empty, and the other has a tag saying 'John Doe' in it. Knowing that this was a general term Americans used to indicate a person of unknown origin and assuming that this referred to Shouto, Izuku opened the door with his right hand, his left holding the bag of food.

The room was, of course, mainly white, however it also held some pastel blue hints in the curtains before the windows looking over the hospital's courtyard and two chairs, and pastel green in the doors of the mobile nightstands at the sides of the beds. There were two beds, with the possibility of privacy with some curtains of the same blue as the other curtains. The room's width was about one bed length plus a meter, with a length that was about two hospital beds and something.

Todoroki was already up and talking with a nurse who stood to his bedside. The nurse, a older woman with gray streaked brown hair in a bun and lines marring her face telling of many hours spent laughing, held a clipboard and was penning things down as she listened to her patient talk.

''… **illers are working, my leg is slowly starting to stop hurting so much.''**

The nurse nodded, scribbling one last thing on the paper and then smiled at the bedridden male **. ''Okay, that is all. We will check up in another half hour to see if the pain has gone away or if we need to give you something heavier. For now I will leave you with the gentleman in the doorway. If you need something, just push the button I have shown you before and someone will come as soon as possible.''**

'' **Thank you.''**

Izuku went out of the way of the nurse, who smiled kindly at the green haired boy and then left the room.

He then sat down in the chair placed to the left of Todoroki. ''Shouto, you are alright! I was so worried!'' Izuku placed the bag on the ground next to the chair and answered the raised eyebrow and implied question. ''There is some food and drinks in it. I already had some, they were good. Would you like something?''

Todoroki just nodded. ''I also am relieved to see that you are indeed mostly alright. I was told that you were, however visual confirmation is… nice.'' He looked away, laying down the wrapped sandwich and a can of soda on his lap.

Izuku had to smile at his fellow hero's awkwardness. Typical Todoroki. ''You know what happened?''

Todoroki frowned and shook his head. ''I get the gist of things. After the skirmish with the League of Villains and the rather… explosive conclusion, we somehow ended up in the United States of America, having torn up a street. We are in the hospital for the injuries we have sustained, minor in your case and somewhat more pressing in my case, although nowhere near lethal. I am confined to this bed until further notice as to not aggravate my sprained ankle.''

Izuku frowned. ''They could not heal it up immediately? Do they not have someone with a healing Quirk in their midst?''

Todoroki shook his head. ''I asked them the same question. They do have those with a healing Quirks, however as you know Healing Quirks are not very common, let alone one that could heal anyone outside of their selves. With the lower cases of people with Quirks in this part of the world, there is a shortage of Healing Quirks in hospitals. With us currently being in a remote part of the state, there are even less of them who are stationed here. Currently they have two people with such a Quirk in employment, however one can only partially heal broken bones, and thus is not relevant in my case and the other has the ability to speed up the healing factor of someone else significantly under the condition that the patient is constantly supplied with their blood, with a greater amount of blood required for the more serious wounds. We really are fortunately to have the resources we have back in Japan.''

Izuku nodded somewhat sheepishly. He was so accustomed to the way it went in his own country to remember that not everywhere was the same.

Japan was actually the first place where a Quirk emerged, only then it was still considered a mutation. It was thought to be a side effect of the recent nuclear activity at the time, only for it to 'spread' within a few generations all over the world. Still, the Asian races always had for some reason the highest amount of Quirks among the world population. Although this was absolute in a generation or two as scientist speculate that by then everyone has at least a very weak Quirk at their disposal.

Still, not only do the Eastern world have the most cases, the Quirk that were born there where infinitely more powerful than anywhere else. The reason why they easily could say that All might is the most powerful hero of all time, although it was not tested against anyone further then Asia was because in those countries there was simply no competition.

So, to compare, while America had a population of about 70% with Quirks, with the strongest Quirk something like Mineta's sticky hair balls, useful but not amazing, or something like that person that could heal only under the condition that blood has to be consumed, amazing but with such a big drawback that it almost seems like it is not worth it, Japan had a Quirk population of close to 97% where people like All might and Endeavor come from.

It was the reason why Izuku was so easily alienated back when he did not have All for One. He was in a minority group that shrinks every year. Currently that group does not even compensate for a 1/20 of the population. In his class he was the only one without a Quirk, in his entire school the amount of Quirkless students could be counted on his fingers.

''And you, Deku? Have you learned something about our situation?'' Todoroki inquired.

Izuku shook his head. ''I know not much more then you do. We were the only ones in the crater, and the news on the screen in the waiting room did not say anything about any similar cases somewhere, so we have to assume we are alone here. The leading officer on this case, officer Johnson, is at the moment running procedures that would allow them to contact the Hero Association and provide the necessary resources for us until this situation is solved.''

Todoroki hummed in thought. ''That is good. Hopefully we are getting some answers soon. It is not very often that something like this happens.''

''Well, there was that substance from Aegis. I suspect it was what caused this. Maybe it was some sort of experimental drug enhancer, and with it being in close contact with the portal that Kurogiri had made it could have caused a violent reaction. However, why are we the only ones here, the villains where also there, let alone Uragravity and the rest, and his portals make everyone go to the same location. So maybe the substance in the test-tube was the catalyst for the teleportation and somehow we got some of it on us. That raises the question why it did not get on the villains, as they literally had it in their hands. Then again, the substance does not have to work like the portal, so it can be that everyone was teleported to a different location, depending on a certain quality of the substance, like the amount of heat is was under, or how much you got on you, or even…''

Todoroki cleared his throat and jerked his head towards the door. ''Deku.''

Izuku stopped muttering and turned his head around. There stood Officer Johnson, a fist hovering in the position to knock, only to stop when he noticed he was seen.

'' **Ah, sorry to interrupt.''** He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

'' **You did not interrupt anything, officer.''** Izuku was quick to reassure **. ''Right, Shouto?''**

Todoroki inclined his head. **''Indeed. We were only talking.''**

'' **Good, good. Great to see that you are alright, Show-toe.''** Officer Johnson looked quickly outside the room and then locked the door behind him. **''Look, I know you know me less than a day, Deku, and you see me for the first time Show-toe, however I want you to know that I truly want what is the best for you and that you can trust me. Do you two understand this?''**

Izuku blinked and glanced at his bedridden friend. Something is wrong.

'' **Officer Johnson, what brings this on-''** Todoroki began, only to be cut off.

'' **Do you understand this!''** The blonde snapped, taking a few steps forwards so that he stood at the foot of the bed, allowing both of the Japanese males to see him easily.

'' **Yes, we understand.''** Izuku replied, somewhat hesitant. He did not know what is going on. Another glance at his friend saw the ice and fire wielder also lost at what was going on.

'' **Then I need you to answer me truthfully. Is there anything else that you two want to tell me, something that you forgot, or even giving another statement as a whole? This is your last chance.''** Izuku no longer saw the jovial and good natured officer who bickered with his aunt and gave him food. The man that stood before them was tense and suddenly looked taller than before, intimidating in his aggressiveness and frantic eyes.

'' **I do not understand, what is going on?''**

'' **I repeat, is what you said to me the truth and only the truth?!''** Officer Johnson barked.

'' **Yes, I did not lie, and I can guarantee that Shouto also did nothing but speak truthfully.''** Izuku answered, trying to sound as calm and convincing possible. ' **'Can you please explain to us what this is all about?''**

The police officer only looked both of the in the eyes, hard, until he deflated, slumping against the wall behind him. **''That is your final answer, isn't it?''** The man sighted and watched with resigned eyes as the pair of hero's nodded. He racked a hand through his hair and pursed his lips. With a deep breath he stood up and once again looked them deep in the eyes.

'' **I see.** **Then I am truly sorry for this. You two are under arrest on the assumption of having connection to a terrorist organization. As per Article 15, you are to be immediately detained and depending on your co-operation you will be appointed certain privileges and comforts. Further-''**

'' **Wait!''** Izuku interrupted. **''There has to be a mistake! Terrorist organization?! We are hero's, we fight terrorist organizations!''**

Officer Johnson blinked, only to shake his head. **''I am sorry, kid, and I believe you. You do not seem to be bad kids. However, the evidence does not lie, and I have orders from high, very high up to detain you.''**

'' **What kind of evidence makes us terrorists?''** Todoroki asked carefully.

'' **DNA samples we ran in the database. We got a 97% match with two highly dangerous members of this organization, both of them matching your descriptions to a T.''** Officer Johnson leaned forwards, grabbing the railing of the hospital bed. **''Listen, I want you to remain calm and work with me. Come to the station with me and I will work this out. If all is indeed, as you said, all one big misunderstanding, then the truth will come to the light, however I cannot risk the safety of the citizens by letting lose a pair of suspects.''**

Izuku blinked and sighed. Just work with the authorities and everything will become clear as one big mis-

Todoroki grabbed Izuku's wrist, halting him in his standing up.

''Something is not right here.'' He murmured lowly in Japanese, barely allowing Izuku to hear him, keeping his eyes on the patiently waiting officer. ''Article 15 of the American constitution is something completely different then he says it is. Furthermore, he did not state our rights.'' He then glanced subtly to the window. ''We have to go.''

Izuku panicked a little. ''Shouto, I do not think that that is-''

Todoroki did not wait for Izuku to finish his sentence. He sends a blast of ice towards the officer, making him dodge, only for a burst of flame to launch him out of the room. And then the One for All wielder was dragged after his friend who sprung out of the window.

From the 3rd floor. Face down.

Luckily they were heroes, and they trained for random 'throwing yourself out of a window' situations, or else they would have been worse off. (Yes, there where lessons in that. No, they were not fun. Being pushed out of a window by a cackling teacher who offered no advice except to not die, the bruises and broken bones and picking glass out of your many, many wounds. 0/10, not recommended)

So while Todoroki points the palm of his hand down and lets out a stream of fire to slow his descend, Izuku lands on his feet, only to immediately direct all of his weight forwards and rolled a couple of times.

Izuku let out a relieved breath. That went well. Then he heard a pained grunt from behind him and he looked behind him. Todoroki had landed, however as soon he set weight on his bad leg, Todoroki had crumbled, as it could not hold his weight.

''Shouto, are you alright?'' The green haired hero rushed towards Todoroki.

Todoroki just grunted and stood up with the help of Izuku, deliberately putting no weight on his leg. ''I have learned that being inquired multiple times per day after my well being is a great indication that my day is turning out to be a bad one.''

Izuku put the right arm of Todoroki over his shoulders and tried to walk away, only to realize the scene they made. A scorch mark of several meters in diameter has replaced lush green grass and glass covered a large area under the window. Multiple people who had been walking around in the courtyard were now screaming, running, cowering in a corner and/or looking wide eyed towards the perpetrators.

Frantically, Izuku tried to find a way out of there, only to see every possible exit out of the courtyard to be either closed or already filled with people trying to flee the scene. Gritting his teeth, he slowly started panicking as security guards filled the area, talking in walkie talkies and palming their guns.

''Can you walk?'' Izuku whispered urgently. They needed to leave, now.

Todoroki shook his head. ''I don't understand, it is just a sprain. It should not hurt this much.''

'' **HALT.''** Meanwhile the courtyard had been filled with about a dozen or more security officers, enough for one of them to have the confidence to start talking (well, screaming actually) at them. **''Please, put your hands on your heads and do not do anything that we could interpret as aggressive. We have you at gunpoint and will not hesitate to pull the trigger.''**

Todoroki started to ready his ice powers, only for his concentration to be cut off as he was lifted in Izuku's arms, princess style. Todoroki raised an eyebrow.

''When we cannot go horizontal, there is always vertical. Hold on tight.'' And then they shot up.

The hospital was 5 stories high and Izuku already dreaded the landing, especially with another person in his arms, meaning he could not break his fall. While his body could endure very much (it had to, to be able to use One for Al), that does not mean that it does not hurts when he does such stunts.

He would, however, never know how it would feel. When he passed the 3rd floor windows, he felt something take a hold on his ankle. He had barely time to let out a surprised gasp, before his ascension was halted and instead was turned into a descend. They hit the ground, hard.

Izuku groaned. Like he said, he could endure this kind of impacts, but it still hurts.

He stood up, swaying lightly and stumbling somewhat, only to see that Todoroki was out for the count. Great, he was probably still not recovered from before.

Looking up to see what it was that grabbed him, he saw a arm, stretched out rapidly shrinking from its stretched out, 3 meters long form to a normal length. The arm belonging to one Officer Johnson.

The blonde officer put one leg on the window frame and then jumped, ending up just before the pair of heroes, barely fased from the long fall and harsh landing. Izuku tried to hit him and this time his fist was not caught before it connected to the police officer's stomach.

Immediately Izuku felt that something was wrong. His fist did not meet solid flesh, but something that gave in and even moved with him. Almost like…

'' **I am sorry, that is not going to work on me.''** And then Izuku's arm was grabbed, jerked over his head before he was punched in the face. Letting the hero, who was now heavily bleeding from a broken nose, fall to the ground, Officer Johnson continued. ' **'However it seems that it has more than enough effect on you.''**

'' **Rubber.''** Izuku gasped out. The officer only grinned, a boyish smile now less reassuring and kind.

 _ **Quirk: Rubber traits. Kevin Johnson has the ability to give his body certain rubber characteristics. This includes insulation, flexibility, shock absorption and stretch in all his body parts.**_

'' **I truly did not want to do this, however you forced me to do this. Luckily I took some preventive measures, just in case.''**

'' **Shouto's leg?''** Izuku realized. **''You said that he was alright.''**

'' **Well, yeah, he is right handed, isn't he?''** Officer Jonson smirked. **''Nah, just kidding. I lied. Shouto Todoroki's leg has a nice, clean break in his leg. If he did what he was supposed to do, then there would have been no problem, we could have just healed his leg in the cell you would be in now. But he did not, and here we are.''**

The rubber man crouched down just before Izuku, who was on his hunches, holding his nose with one hand and the other on the ground to prevent him from toppling over. The massive headache that flared up as a result of the broken messed with his sense of balance.

'' **I will give you one last chance. Cooperate. Your attempt to resist a police arrest and escape police custody will be forgotten, swept under the rug. A fair investigation will be held and your accommodations will be reasonably nice. Sounds good, yeah?''**

'' **Does this offer also include Todoroki?''** Izuku asked, while trying to find a way to said person. However, Officer Johnson stood directly between them.

The officer shrugged dismissively. **''Multiple of my esteemed colleagues have seen you two jump out of a window and I have to explain the giant ice block in the hospital room, the broken glass, and not to mention the traumatized patients. Shouto Todoroki was the initiator of your grand escape attempt and somebody has to take the fall. So, what do you say? Do you comply, or will you dig your grave even further?''**

Izuku grimaced. **''I can't believe you think I would betray my friend like that!''**

'' **Well, you are a terrorist. Isn't that in your job description, y'know, being horrible people in general?''**

'' **I told you, we are not terrorists!''** Izuku knew it was useless to try and convince the other one, however he had to try. It was his only option.

'' **And I tell you, the innocent do not run! Innocents do not show up destroying a neighborhood and only by some miracle manage to avoid killing someone! Innocents do not have an almost perfect DNA match to mass murderers!''** Officer Johnson bellowed, his hand twitching towards his gun holster.

Izuku tried to stand up, only for another person to kick him in the back of his kneecaps, making him fall to his knees. His head was put in a headlock from behind and a piece of cloth was pressed over his mouth and nose.

Izuku tried to grab the arm that was holding him in place, however a second pair of hands grabbed the green haired boy's arms and did something that made them feel boneless and unresponsive.

Kevin Johnson took in the scene, breathed in deeply and then out, and relaxed. He picked up Todoroki and slung him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Then he walked towards the struggling Izuku, whose vision was already filled with black spots, making his struggling sluggish and many times weaker than they would be due to the lack of air and whatever he was breathing in.

'' **Well, I suppose that this is the last time that I will see you, Izuku Midoriya. Have a nice time.''** And with that the blonde kicked him one last time in the stomach, making Izuku gasp in pain and from the lack of air now in his lungs. Instinctively he tried to breathe, forcing him to inhale whatever they had pressed over his mouth and nose. Immediately the dark spots spread over his whole vision and his senses dulled until there was nothing left but darkness.


	7. At the End

Chapter 7: **At the end** or When you Realize that Whoever Is out there is Not Really that Bright, Giving Stupid People any Sort of Power.

Dabi stared

And stared.

And stared.

The timer springs from 14:01 to 14:00.

Dabi groans and dramatically flops on his back. He puts his arm over his eyes.

''Why wont the time go faster.'' Dabi complains to nobody. ''I. Am. BORED!''

He groans once more for good measure and then turns to lie on his belly.

At the moment he, Dabi, member of the Villain Association, super-villain, murderer, the bane of heroes… was doing the laundry. And the stupid washing machine would not hurry up!

He glanced once more at the timer.

13:49.

''This is how I die, of boredom.'' Dabi concluded, staring at the wall. ''Not in an epic fight with a hero, not by eating too much hotdogs, no, I will be found wasted away on the grounds of the home of the Devil and an Hedgehog. Found in these…''

Well, clothes would be technically accurate, however the pastel blue, long sleeved v-neck shirt and an pair grey jogging pants differ as much from his idea of 'acceptable clothing' as a chiwawa and a Saint Bernard do.

''…things''

Dabi forced himself to think of anything else to pass the time, so he began to go over the past days.

It was today the 13th day that Dabi was under this roof, 7 of them spend in delirium and another 2 to weak to do anything. Only the past few days did he feel good enough to walk around the house and not immediately fall to the ground because his muscles felt like jelly.

So instead he focused on gathering information.

Somehow, when the substance exploded (nice going, Baked Alaska), they ended up at almost the other side of the world.

Africa, South Africa to be exact.

Dabi really should have paid attention when they explained what and why they stole it. To be fair, he was playing Poker with Toga at the moment and won about 2000 yen and the right to yell a witty comment at the heroes when they arrived, so Dabi thought it was worth it.

Maybe Muscular would have paid attention- Wait, never mind, Dabi forgot for a moment who he was talking about.

That meant that on the source of the big boom and the 'we are not in Kansas anymore' situation was no hope of gleaning any information.

Instead he tried to get into contact with the villain association. Borrowing the fancy smart phone of Spikes (since his own is the mirror image of a modern art piece: looking like it was thrown together by a 3 year old and useless), Dabi tried to call to the Sanguine, the bar that acted as a front of many of the Association's schemes and plans. Unfortunately, he only got a dial tone. And again, and again.

Then he tried to call Toga by her mobile phone, and got the same results. By then he had gone through the phone numbers he took the effort to remember (he has a phone, why would he memorize them? Well in case dubious substances you try to steal blow up in your face, courtesy of a hero, apparently), and he began to have a vague suspicion.

So he asked Spikes over diner and she answered that intercontinental calling has been closed off for years. The way she looked at him as if he should have know that already made him feel a little stupid, only enhanced when the little Monster decided that it would smile mockingly at him.

Dabi did nothing wrong, honestly, he just reacted at a challenge presented. It was not his fault that for all the Evilness inside that small body, it had no battle instincts and could not dodge the glass of orange juice he 'accidentally' spilled, all over her lap.

It was not his fault that she decided to blow this out of proportions and started throwing food at Dabi.

He was innocent! (Well, he did start throwing things back, and some of it landed on Spikes, but that was retaliation! You can't punish a man for defending himself!)

But Spiked was so deep in the illusion that the Thing wove that she could not see this, so instead Dabi was forced to clean the kitchen/eating area together with the Devil. When they completed the task with minimal glaring and growling to each other, Spikes then forced them to change in clean clothing and made Dabi put them in the washing machine.

''You no getting out the room until done wash. ''She ordered and then explained. ''You older, you better be.''

Evil is older than time itself. It existed before the humans even could stand on twee feet, and it would exist long when the human race has been extinguished. So a being that was about 99% made of Evil was, in no possible way, younger then Dabi.

But sure, Dabi is the better man, so he agreed.

Until he came in the room and he had no idea where he walked into. For there were two machines, both looking like some sort time traveling machine. So many buttons and, once he with some guessing turned it on, lights…

How much money did Spikes give out to just this super advanced washing machine? Dabi infiltrated some rich people houses, however even they did not have such amazing thing.

Well, everybody their own thing. Dabi committed felonies, Spikes likes cleaning.

So with some random button smashing and throwing something that looked like laundry detergent in what he thought was the appropriate part (and allot of luck), he got the thing running.

It started to groan and screech and expel foam, however Dabi knew that the only reason that could be was the fact that even such an advance piece of equipment was not a match for cleansing the numerous Sins that seeped from the embodiment of Hell on a daily base. So he let it do its job, praying that it would not stop with its valiant but futile efforts.

So now he had to wait…

…Aaaaaaaaaaand he is bored again.

Well, after that whole trip down memory lane the time must have flown. Dabi sat up and looked up at the timer.

12:59

Motherfuck- Stay calm Dabi. You already have survived more daring things, like the orphanage, or Toga's cooking, or puberty. You can do this.

.

.

.

Nope, I can't do this. It now read 9:11 and Dabi was ready to tear his hair out. He decided to do something that he swore he would never do. It was a desperate measure, something that would only be deployed when there were no other options, a suicidal action.

He, Dabi, kicker of puppies, stealer of candy from babies, super-villain supreme, would beg.

He would cast away his pride as a human being, a villain, an evil doer and kill his own personality in order to escape this punishment.

So Dabi opened the door walked down the hallway, descended the stairs and entered the living room.

''Okay, I do not know what you want from me, but cease this inhuman treatment!''

Okay, maybe he was not good at this 'begging' thing, sue him. He tries.

''Name your price and- Wait, what?''

Dabi stopped himself when he noticed that the living room was empty. There was no Spike lounging on the leather couch, a colorful rug thrown over her legs, nor a Demon lying on her belly, swinging her legs.

Instead the rug was thrown in a semi-messy way over the couch and an abandoned glass of half-drunken milk stood on the ground. The TV was also still running, the news on full display on the giant flat screen. (Another thing that was pretty expensive, however this was nothing weird. Who does not want such a screen? Although this raised the question; is Spikes actually a retired Billionaire or something?)

Now Dabi was a little suspicious. He had not been here for a long time, but he did know something. The news is some sort of sacred ritual for the other two. No matter what it was, they would drop anything the moment the clock struck 8 and the time for the news came.

The news here was a little different then back in Japan. The language they spoke was the same horrible screeching that the Thing spoke, making him doubt if he was not really in Hell, and they had, after the weather, always about 3 minutes of music, always by the same artist from what he could tell.

While he himself was not a fan of most types of music, this singer, with her smooth voice and large range somehow made the hellish language sound bearable. There was a bare minimum of instruments playing on the back ground, a single piano or violin at the most, making the quality of the voice really stand out.

He asked Spikes why they had this music at the end, and she explained that it was to give people hope and comfort. The news that was now on was maybe not that exiting, but there was a big terrorist organization that was threatening their current peace.

So their 'leader' (it had not been the word that Spikes was searching for when she wanted to explain who and what this person was, as shown by her visible aggravation, but she could not think of a better word) would take her time to sing every day to them.

It was to show that she thought of them, that she still believed in the better tomorrow and that the terrorist could not take away our joy in humane things, like music. This was why she wanted the-Thing-that-could-not-possibly-be human to see this every day, to convey this message to it.

It was a beautiful thought over flown with positivity and hope.

It made him want to puke.

So when he came down and they were not in the room, he was a little bit concerned paranoid.

Scanning the room, he saw nothing broken, ripped or any other sign of struggle, meaning that they left the room on their own violation, most probably through the slightly open door that connected the living room to the kitchen. Now, he did not know if this was because they were threatened or because there was just nothing to be concerned of, however this did increase the odds that they were not harmed. (Well, Spikes at least, he did not know if Embodiments of Evil could get hurt.)

Carefully, in order to make no sudden sounds, Dabi made his way to the door and nudged the door open with his sock covered toes. When this did not incure any sort of retaliating (y'know, the usual, giant explosion, poisonous gas creeping in, a gun shooting at your head, a cat chewing on your toes), he felt it safe to assume that there was nobody out to kill him behind the door.

Peeking in the kitchen quickly, just to be sure, he saw that it was just as devoid of life as the living room. Dabi went down the options. Either they are still in the house, and for some reason decided to leave this door open, or they went out and forgot to close it, with the later having the options that this leaving was because they honestly forgot or because they had other things on their minds.

He decided to first investigate the worst case scenario. Cause, why hope for the best when you are a villain? The world always seemed to work against you.

So once again, Dabi inched as silently as possible through the kitchen to the door leading to the outside. Carefully he turned the doorknob and opened the door, knowing that it creaks but willing it not to do so for this one time.

You know those moments, when you intellectually know that something will happen, but still hope for the best, like some sort of idiot? Yeah, Dabi had such a moment.

The creaking door did not stop making noise despite the slowness of his movements, it even seemed as if the stupid door wanted to spite him by creaking louder and longer than any other time he had opened the door. It sounded like a cat dying.

By now the door, despite the ungodly sounds it was making, was now ajar and through the sliver of openings he could peer outside. He looked directly in the light, so he could only see some shadow like figures, but it was enough.

Well, unless Spikes had been taking steroids without Dabi noticing, or the Thing had shed their skin and flesh disguise, and was actually a 6 foot tall figure, they had an intruder. Both are of course within the realm of possibility, however he did not see a hedgehog for a head, nor did he notice any kind of horns or a tail, so the possibilities are improbable.

Fuck it, Dabi decided, and just kicked open the door. Surprise attack bitches!

…..-Or is would have been did he not recognize the figure.

You remember the worst case scenario? Yeah, it was now replaced with the face of a blonde idiot standing in the backyard.

Joy.

''Oh, it is you.'' Dabi said flatly as Muscular turned towards the source of the noise. ''Where the hell have you been?''

Muscular just shrugged. ''Well, I could not carry you around while searching for a way back. It would have been suspicious and I did not know how sick you were.''

Y'know, that would have been the first semi-smart thing that ever came out of that muscle head's brain. It is just such a shame that it was used to JUSTIFY DITCHING DABI AT A HOUSE CONTAINING THE DEVIL!

But, yeah, it was a miracle. He gave it about 1 minute before he ruined it.

''So, did you find something?''

''No.'' See? Not even 10 seconds later he was once again reminded that this was a person whose only real powers laid in punching stuff. ''I mean, I recognized that we are somewhere in South America, I saw a map somewhere, but I could not find anything else that was useful. I could not find the local villain hub, and none of the connections that Boss man said that he had would respond to the code words, and whatever they said I could not understand. Then I tried to call, but nobody would pick up.''

Dabi did not even bother to correct him on their location. ''So that was, what? 2 days of searching? What did you do the other dozen days? Eat out?''

''Well, there is this little restaurant, it has a great apple pie…'' Meat Head trailed off.

Dabi had to do all the work here, what was new? ''Listen, let me just clean up, and I will find a way to communicate if you show me the way.''

On Steroids looked at him curiously. ''How? I tried everything that I could think of.''

''I am a member longer, I got senior rights on information.'' A member… about 1 week longer. He got squat senior rights. It is just that Dabi has no confidence in 'everything that he could think of' when he could count the number of brain cells in that head on his hands.

Exhibit number 1:

''Oh, that sounds logical.''

He fell for that obvious lie.

Exhibit number 2:

South America. Just… How?

Exhibit number 3:

He once ate a Tide pod thinking it was just a giant piece of candy.

Does he have to go on? Just read the rest.

Anyways… ''It that does not work, we will need some way to get money. Did you really not find any places for the villains here? That would make everything a lot easier.''

''No, none at all. But why-''

''Okay, let me explain.'' He interrupted the other villain before he could not withhold the urge to face palm. ''We are completely cut off from our home turf, so we have to go home, quickly. We do not have time for the long game, the risk for us to be caught will increase every moment we are here. What we need for this is influence, power, money or a combination of those. We do not have power, we are new and that would take too much time to establish it or would catch attention. We do not have connections, we do not even speak the language and searching someone with ties to the Villain Association could also take a long time. So we need money. This can be acquired fast and easy, but for that we also need a minimum of information to know where to find it. What we need are believable passports and a good makeup artist that can cover all this-'' Dabi made a vague motion over both of their forms ''-and that are all things the locals know.''

''All of what?''

Dabi wanted to face palm. Really, he did. So he did.

''Let's just say that we stand out.'' Dabi said, muffled through his hand that covered his face.

Brainless cupped his hand and let a fist fall in it. ''Oh, because we do not look like we are from here! That attracts attention.''

''Sure…'' Why was he still surprised that that idiot missed the big point. No sane person would want to walk around with a giant scar and a horrible prosthetic eye, let alone a half burned face and stitches. Who cares that they did not have the skin tone from around here? We look like trouble. We ARE trouble. ''So you can understand that if we, let's say, walk in an airport, the security guards will suspect something. They will look us up in the system and then we have the entire police force on our ass.''

It was like working with a small child, only instead of filled with evilness, Muscle head was filled with nothing but stupidity.

Evil child….- The Thing! And Spikes!

''So, until then we need a base of operations until we can leave. We can stay here, I think. I have said that I was in a plane crash and somehow survived. I will just introduce you as the person who brought me here and was in the crash with me.'' Dabi said. Despite all his stupid, even Steroids would know something was wrong if he changed the subject too fast. ''Maybe you have seen the residence already? One woman, average height, hedgehog, the other a little thing, black hair, looks like she is planning your murder?''

Muscular perked up. ''Yeah, I have seen them. Do not worry, I have dealt with them.''

The wording of that made Dabi a little anxious. ''Dealt with- what did you do!'' Okay, more than a little anxious, but this is a moron Dabi was dealing with, you never know what a moron deems logical.

The blonde looked taken back. ''What is your problem? You know the rules of the Association, no witnesses allowed.''

Please do not tell me… ''That is only for moments when people find out that we are villains, which they did not! We are now in an unknown country, with no way back. And you decided to, 'deal with', our only source of information, and in doing so probably have someone find us within days when they notice that they are not around anymore! In that time we could not possibly have found a way to go back! Now we have to search for a new place to hide!''

''Oh.''

Fucking idiot, what was he thinking! Killing them…

''Great, just great. Can you… show me where they are? So I can try to minimize the damage.''

The other just pointed somewhere at around the corner of the house.

What he saw was nothing that he has not seen before. Blood, injuries and dead bodies were a part of the life of a villain.

It did make him wonder if he could go back and beat the idiot up the stupidity out of that idiot.

The smallest form lay sprawled on their back. One could mistaken this as a moment of cloud watching, had the head not laid at an angle that was unnatural. Then you would notice that the glassy eyes did not blink, and that the body laid impossible still. No twitching, no chest moving, nothing.

However the bigger form had much more glaring death signs. A jaw hung open, clearly broken, showing missing teeth and the bloody foam that had gathered in the mouth, even now dripping out. A chest had been caved in, the source of a sizable puddle of blood under the body. The body lay on its side, looking as if it had collapsed while crawling.

Dabi could clearly imagine how it all played out

They were sitting in the living room, looking at the news, when they heard a knock on the backdoor. The Thing was asked to see who it was who knocked on the backdoor, assuming it was a neighbor. When the door opened, Muscular immediately grabbed her neck in order to prevent any noise from being made.

Spikes would ask who it was as there was no announcement of identity. She would have heard muffled sounds, went to look and saw a man, holding her daughter by the neck as a hostage. She followed him to the outside, where Spikes tried to lunge at him from the back, only to be backhanded in the jaw and then stepped on the chest. Ribs punctured the lungs, collapsing the later and making her choke on her own blood. Then Muscular snapped the neck of the child. Spikes would then try with her last strength to crawl to her child, only to fail.

An instant death for the little Devil, a torturous one for Spikes.

Dabi squatted down next to the bodies and just sighed.

''Rest in peace.'' He murmured and reached out to close the opened eyes of the both of them. Then he scooped up the child form. ''Hey, Brainless, come here and help me!''

''What is it?''

Dabi jerked his head to indicate the other body lying on the ground. ''Damage control.''

He had Muscular lay Spikes down on the couch, while he laid the child down on at the bottom of the stairs.

''Soooo, what are we doing?'' The blonde villain asked as he watched Dabi adjust the position of the body.

Dabi rolled his eyes, not really wanting to talk to the other one. ''Making it look like one big accident. There will be too much electrical appliances attached to one extension cord, which short-circuited and caused a fire. Spikes here was sleeping and would not wake up until the support beam above the couch was burned through and crushed her under its weight. Then there is the child, who noticed something was wrong, ran down the stairs, but slipped and fell, breaking her neck in the progress. It will be a tragic turn of events, rather than a murder.''

''Good thinking!'' Muscular exclaimed.

I have to, I am the only one thinking here, Dabi thought bitterly. ''You go outside; I have to insure that the beam will indeed fall, so I am going to weaken it with my fire. It is better if you are not around for that.''

''Okay,''

And Dabi was alone. He went to one of the walls and scorched deep grooves in the wood of the beam and then did the same at the other side of the beam. Now even a little more damage and the beam would be falling.

Then he went to the kitchen and took out the cookie jar. There was only one cookie left, and Dabi grabbed it. He walked back to the foot of the staircase, knelled down and put the cookie in the small hand. Gently closing the slack fingers around it, he then made his way to the extension cord and plugged in as many appliances as he could, after which he held it in his hand and warmed it up until it bursted into flames.

Dabi dropped it on the floor and walked out the house and away, not looking as the building he stayed the last dozen days in went up in flames.

''Good bye, Lindewe and Eshe.''

 **A/N**

 **Hey there, Jackie Lynn here!**

 **For every one reading, having favorited (is this the word? It is now) and/or following this story: Thank you! It is for you guys that I write this.**

 **To be honest, I am kind of busy with college and all of the hurdles it throws at me. Finding time that I can write is difficult, and sometimes I delete entire chapters because I did not like them (I am actually still not satisfied with this chapter XD). And then there is the fact that I kinda make things up as I proceed; only having vague idea with what I want to go to and now thinking how to realize that… What I try to say, do not expect any regular update schedule (you probably guessed that already by now though).**

 **I try to update once per month, but yeah…**

 **So once again, thanks for reading this story and leave a review if you have the time! Tips and such are very welcome.**


End file.
